Trembling Heart
by Lecelamona Lecelanet Marzakey
Summary: After a fight with Rhode Allen's body begins to change, Allen? Who's Allen? Did he really forget who he was? Or is it all a lie? KandaXAllen. The transformation has already begun... I don't own D. Grayman! Lemon ch 9&16! Lavi's babysitting adventure added
1. Chapter 1

Lece: Please be nice, this is my first DGM fic and my first attempt at a yaoi. If you have any suggestions, please tell me okay? I would like to thank Pay Back as Bitch for giving me the idea for this fic. Thank-you very much, I really appreciate your help.

Pairing: Kanda/Allen, hint of Lavi/Allen but nothing major happens…

**Trembling Heart**  
Chapter One

Kanda's POV

He lay there hurt. Bandages covered both of his eyes. His breathing was shallow and harsh. The doctors said he might not make it. He was in a coma they said and for some reason his body was changing. That's what that Komui said.

"How is he?" Lenalee asked as she walked in.

"Same." I reply harshly.

She's come to relieve me of my 'babysitting' duty.

"Kanda, are you alright? You haven't talked about what happened." She said trying to get me to talk.

I grunted and left. I had a reason not to speak about what happened. I could have done something to prevent what had happened.

Lenalee's POV

Poor Kanda. He blames himself for what had happened. Now our friend, I'm not sure if he is a friend to him, is lying in a hospital be near death. Soon after he leaves I sit down. It hurts seeing him like this.

"Wake up soon. We're all worried about you." I say to him as I brush some of his hair back.

I sit and watch him breathe. It hurts to watch and I cry silently to myself. I brought a cloth for my eyes. Before I know it my turn is over. I stand when I hear the door open. I leave without saying a word. I blame myself like Kanda. I could have done something to protect him. He saved our lives by taking the full blow of the attack. What could I have done to save him?

Lavi's POV

He looks like he's in a deep sleep. All of us blame ourselves for what happened. Lenalee left without saying a word to me. She's being pretty harsh on herself and Kanda won't talk to anyone about what happened. Komui said that his body is changing. He believes the last attack is the cause of it. He was safe, but he took the blast for us. Damn him! It's because of his soft heart. Always taking responsibility for what happens. When he wakes up, I'm having a long talk with him. I lean back into the chair and sigh. Komui was supposed to be coming to check up on him. I can hear his troubled breathing and my heart dropped. He's like a brother to me.

"Damn you Allen! Why did you do it!?" I yell at him.

I sigh and look up at the ceiling. I know the answer. He didn't want to see us hurt.

Normal POV

The door opened and Lavi looked at the person. Komui strolled in and walked over to the bed. Timcampi sat on Allen's pillow protectively.

"How is he?" Komui asked.

"Still the same. How long will he be like this?" Lavi asked.

"We don't know; weeks, months or years. I'm hoping it'll be soon." Komui replied.

"Do you know why his body is changing?"

"The last attack did it. I also know what Allen will look like when the transformation is complete."

Lavi looked at him and stood. Komui cleared his throat and looked down at Allen.

"You're not going to like this. I don't like it since we don't know what his mental state is…"

To be continued…

Lece: Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Please tell me what you think. I know I left out a lot of details but that's why this chapter is short. I shall explain all in the next chapter. Please R&R! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Lece: Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

Pairings: Kanda/Allen, Lavi/Allen hinted but nothing major…

* * *

Trembling Heart  
**Chapter Two**

Lavi looked shocked down at Allen. He had a hand over his mouth.

"The transformation has already begun. At the rate it's going, it should be done by the end of the month."

"My God, I'll tell the others. I can't believe this happening." Lavi said as he walked towards the door.

"Lavi, I know how you feel about Allen. This is hard on all of us." Komui said. "Don't do anything too rash."

"Whatever." Lavi said as he left the room.

* * *

"You lie." Kanda said after Lavi finished.

"Then as Komui, he's the one who told me." Lavi snapped back.

"Oh God, if we had done something to save him." Lenalee said almost sobbing.

"Damn Bean Sprout." Kanda hissed.

Flash Back

Road and Tyki were attacking them. Allen was away from the battle because of wounds he obtained fighting the akuma. Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee fought off the Noah. Road shot one last attack at them and caught them off guard since Tyki also attacked. The blast was diverted and Allen came out of nowhere and took the blast. Blood poured from his eyes. His anti-akuma weapon was damaged from the blast. Road laughed as she and Tyki disappeared. Allen collapsed and they rushed him to the hospital. Now he was on his death bed.

End Flash Back

"What are we going to do?" Lenalee asked.

"We can do nothing but wait." Lavi said as he walked away.

"I'm going to train." Kanda said as he left.

* * *

Lavi went back to the hospital. He stood beside Allen's bed. Slowly he reached out and laid his hand on Allen's forehead. Lavi closed his eye as he remembered.

Flash Back

It was when Allen had his eye hurt. They had escaped the akuma in the woods. The two were walking back to the hotel they were staying in.

"It's cold." Allen said teeth chattering.

"I agree. We better hurry back." Lavi said.

At this time he had mixed feelings for Allen. He wasn't sure if he loved him as a brother or lover. He had to find out…

"These jackets aren't very warm." Allen said as Lavi slowly go closer to him.

"If you're that cold, I know a way to warm up." Lavi said grinning.

"And what's that?"

Lavi pinned Allen to a tree. He captured the younger's lips. Allen opened his mouth in shock. Lavi ran his tongue over Allen's sending chills down both of their spines. He explored every inch of Allen's mouth. Both panted for air as the kiss broke. It was then he knew his feelings.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't sure about my feelings for you." Lavi said as she looked at his feet. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Well, am I your lover or your friend?" Allen asked as he lifted Lavi's face up to his.

Allen smiled making Lavi blink in confusion.

"Am I your fuck buddy or your kid brother?" Allen asked making Lavi laugh.

"A little brother, you're more like a lost brother." Lavi replied letting Allen go.

"Same here, you did steal my first kiss." Allen stated.

"You're not grossed out?" Lavi asked as Allen grinned.

"No, I've liked guys for awhile. Cross always tried to set me up all the time." Allen replied.

"Do you have a crush on someone at the Order?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he likes me."

"No way, Yuu-chan?"

"Not so loud."

Lavi busted out in laughter and Allen pouted.

"Alright I won't tell, I'll help you."

"Thanks Lavi."

"Are you still cold?"

"No, I'm not."

End Flash Back

Lavi grinned at the memory. He's tried a couple of times to get the two alone.

"You need to wake up. It's hard to set you up with Yuu when you're like this." Lavi whispered. "You can't flirt with him in a hospital bed."

* * *

"Damn it, I can't concentrate." Kanda said as he sat down. "Damn him!"

He had carried Allen all the way to the hospital. All he could remember was the look on Allen's face as he shook in pain and the smell of his blood. Allen opened his eyes once and only once. He looked up at Kanda and he could see the relief in those eyes. A faint smile formed on his lips as he sighed whispering something before his eyes closed again. This time for good.

"He smiled at me before he closed his eyes. Why? He sighed in relief and he whispered something to me." Thought Kanda. "What did he say?"

Kanda could see Allen's lips moving. It hit him what Allen had said. Now he knew why the boy relaxed in his arms.

_I love you Kanda…_

"Bean Sprout loves me…but why? I'm never nice to him." Thought Kanda.

_I love you Kanda…_

"Why? Why me?"

"Because he cares that much."

Kanda turned to see Lavi. He knelt down to his height.

"Allen cares for you. I'm guessing he thought he was going to die so he told you." Lavi said. "I've been pushing him to tell you for awhile now. The only thing I was worried about was your feelings."

Kanda stood and started to walk away.

"It was after his first mission with you. He realized he had a crush. Slowly it grew." Lavi continued. "When you went missing in Rome, I never saw Allen so worried. If you hurt him, I'll hurt you ten times worse."

Kanda looked over his shoulder at Lavi. The redhead looked serious.

"He's like a brother to me, so you better watch your step." Lavi said giving Kanda an evil glare.

Kanda walked away and Lavi sighed.

"Allen wake up soon. I can't stand doing this without you here." Lavi whispered.

* * *

Kanda's POV

All this time, he's been protecting me out of love. Damn Bean Sprout. I wonder if he knows what he does to me. I've never been attracted to woman really. Something about him caught my eye that day. His eyes held secrets that I could not decipher. He was a beauty in the face. He always kept his arm covered since it was deformed. He loves me, why I don't know. I secretly care for him.

* * *

Lenalee had a bag sitting beside her as she looked at Allen. His breathing had returned to normal.

"I can't believe this is happening. Wake up! Let us know something Allen!" Lenalee said.

* * *

Komui sat in his chair. He looked very serious as Lavi entered the room.

"Komui, how much longer?"

"The transformation has sped up. By the end of the week it will be complete."

To be continued…

Lece: That's it for now! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Lece: Thanks to those who reviewed. I've come to a decision that if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I won't update as quickly. I have the next 3 chapters typed for you all but I want feed back! If I don't let me know you like it I'll stop writing on it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Here's the next chapter!

Pairings: Kanda/Allen from now on…

* * *

Trembling Heart  
**Chapter Three**

Someone's POV

It feels as though I'm in water. Also it feels like the sun is shining on me. It's so warm…I like this feeling. I don't know where I am. I wonder if they're alright, my friends. I have to wake up. If only I could open my eyes…

* * *

Normal POV

Slowly a pair of eyes opened. They eyes scanned the area and the person leaned up. A little yellow golem flew up to the person.

"A hospital…where is everyone?" the person said.

The golem flew under the door and down the hall

Komui and Lenalee ran down the hall. They followed Timcampi down the hall. He showed them an important video. They opened the door to Allen's room.

"Lenalee? Komui?"

* * *

Kanda's golem was going off. He and Lavi were on a mission. He angrily answered the golem. Komui's voice was loud.

"You have to hurry and come back!"

"Why?" Lavi asked.

They heard someone being pushed and Lenalee's voice rang out.

"He's awake! Allen's awake and asked for the two of you!"

Kanda and Lavi looked at each other.

"We'll be there within the hour."

* * *

They ran down the hall of the hospital. Both were trying to catch his breath as they ran. They flung the door open making the person jump.

"Kanda? Lavi? You startled me." Said the person.

"Allen, are you alright?" Lavi asked.

"Allen? Who's Allen?"

To be continued…

Lece: Sorry it's so short but I had to leave you hanging! Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Lece: Okay, I didn't get that many reviews and it makes me sad! I guess my readers don't like this story. I promise it gets better. You find out what happens to Allen in this chapter. Here it is.

Pairings: Kanda/Allen

Trembling Heart  
**Chapter Four**

"Allen? Who's Allen?"

The two looked at Allen. His hair was still white, the scar was still there and so was his red arm. His chest was now more like one a girl would have and his voice was a little higher pitched. Allen just blinked at them.

"My name's Allie remember? Komui and Lenalee keep calling me Allen too. Are all of you feeling alright?" Allen asked.

_I don't know what his mental state is…_

'Allen thinks he's a girl. He has no memory of being a boy,' Lavi thought.

Kanda looked Allen over.

"Over all, are you feeling any better?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, I feel like myself again." Allen replied. "I'm just really hungry."

"I'm sure Jerry will bring you something." Lavi said as he sat down.

"I have to give the report. I'll be back later." Kanda said before he left.

"Sorry we just got back from a mission. You know how he gets." Lavi said apologizing for Kanda's behavior.

"Lavi, did I say anything while I was unconscious." Allen asked him.

'This will take time to get use to.' Thought Lavi. "Well…"

"Oh no, what did I say?"

"You told Kanda the truth."

"I did what!?"

"You whispered to him while he carried you to the hospital. I don't know why but you did."

"Oh crap! What did he do?"

"He didn't remember until the day after. He didn't hear you but he can read lips well."

"Shit!"

"Calm down, he was thinking about it."

"Why did I say it!? This isn't good!"

"You know, he couldn't train because he was thinking about you."

Allen blinked at Lavi. Tim sat on her head.

'Allen still acts like himself except now he's a girl.' Lavi thought. "Yeah, I found him sitting on the floor talking to himself about you."

"What was he saying?" Allen asked nervously.

"I'll tell you on one condition…" Lavi said slyly.

"You are not touching my boobs."

"Damn."

"What did he say Lavi?" he…she asked again.

"Well…"

"You're not touching my butt either."

"You ruin all my fun!" Lavi replied with anime tears rolling down is face.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Allen yelled making Lavi almost fall out of the chair.

'He's scary when he's a girl.' Lavi thought as Allen was giving him an evil glare. "He was confused at how you could love him after all he's done to you."

"Now I'm gonna have to explain to him." Allen said as she lay down with a flop.

"Allie?"

Allen looked at Lavi. Lavi had a sad look in his eyes.

"What is it Lavi?"

"Are you sure your name's not Allen?"

"Did you hit you head on your last mission?" she asked.

"I guess I'm thinking of someone else."

"Lavi, try to find out if Kanda likes me. I have to know…"

"Alright, you just get some rest okay?" Lavi said as he stood up to leave. "You're still healing from the last battle."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Allen said as Lavi opened the door.

"Later then." Lavi said as he left.

He closed the door leaving Allen alone. She leaned up and Timcampi sat on her shoulder.

"Well Tim, it seems my little plan is working…" Allen whispered to the golem. "It's now time to step up the challenge."

To be continued…

Lece: It's short yes but the next three chapters are longer. What could Allen be planning? Find out next time, Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Lece: Please review me! I don't own D. Gray-man!

Pairing: Kanda/Allen

Trembling Heart  
Chapter Five

* * *

"Allen will be getting out of the hospital tomorrow." Lenalee told Lavi.

"This is fucked up." Lavi said. "Whatever Road did it worked. Allen thinks he's a girl."

"Yeah, I don't know what we're going to do."

"Has Komui found a way to turn him back?" Lavi asked in defeat.

"No, Nii-san is still working on it."

"What time is it?"

"About lunch time."

"Oh hell, someone warn Jerry."

* * *

-Next Day- 

"Alright, I have your uniform with me. Lavi you have to leave the room!" Lenalee said as Allen sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, I'll go talk to the doctor." Lavi said as he left the room.

Lenalee shut the door and turned to Allen.

"Are you ready…Allen?" she asked.

"Not so loud Lenalee." Allen said as she stood.

"This is mean you know. Playing a trick on them like this." Lenalee replied as she pulled out Allen's new uniform.

"It's to test them, I'll tell Lavi soon."

"You better, he does think of you as a brother."

"What does this uniform look like?"

"You'll give Kanda and Lavi a nose bleed."

"Not the short skirt!"

Lavi was talking to a nurse when Lenalee and Allen came out. Lavi turned and immediately grabbed his nose. Everything was the same except for the short skirt and the shirt was tight across the chest.

"Hey Allie, are you ready?" Lavi said trying not to have a nosebleed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have Jerry's cooking." Allen replied smiling.

"Then we better hurry." Lenalee said. "Brother wants to speak to you when you finish eating."

"Great…" Allen said as Lavi wiped the blood off his face.

'Damn, I can't wait to see Yuu-chan's reaction.' Lavi thought as his eye traveled to Allen's chest. 'I just can't wait…'

* * *

Kanda was training when they arrived. Lavi told the girls he would met them in the dining hall. He ran over to Kanda calling his name. 

"Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan!" Lavi called.

"I've told you not to call me that!" Kanda yelled pointing Mugen at Lavi's throat.

"Allen's here, you should go see her." The redhead said pointing. "See, she's right there."

Kanda looked and grabbed his nose. Lavi handed him a tissue.

"Nosebleed worthy." Lavi said. "You should go talk to her."

"What did you tell her?" Kanda demanded.

"I told her that she whispered I love you to you." Lavi replied. "Also that you heard her."

"That better be all."

"That's it."

"If you're lying to me, I'll come after you and kill you."

"Have you figured out your feelings?"

Kanda glared at him. Lavi just grinned.

"You better say something to her. She's scared right now about your feelings." Lavi stated turning to leave. "Allie really likes you…"

"Damn him." Kanda hissed. "He now knows my weakness."

* * *

Kanda's POV 

I have figured out my feelings for Allen. I don't want him to know just yet. I want to tell Allen in private about my feelings. I want Allen Walker for myself.

* * *

A bunch of empty plates sat in front of Allen. Lavi and Lenalee sweat dropped. 

"Well that appetite hasn't changed." Lavi stated.

"Allie-chan, don't you have to tell Lavi something?" Lenalee stated making Allen stiffening.

'Damn you…' thought Allen. "Lavi, could you come by my room later?"

"Sure, why?" Lavi asked.

"I have something to discuss with you."

* * *

"WHAT!? YOU REMEM…!" 

Allen quickly covered Lavi's mouth. They were sitting on Allen's bed.

"Lavi! Not so loud!" Allen whispered. "Yes I remember being a guy."

"Then why did you lie to everyone?!" Lavi questioned.

"Only you, Komui and Lenalee know. I did this to test Kanda."

"To see if he had any feelings toward you?"

"To see his reactions to me being me with no memory of ever being a guy."

"This is complicated!"

"I have to find out what Kanda's true feelings are for me. Lavi I want you to stop trying to get us together."

"You're going to flirt with him."

"Lenalee showed me how. Now I have to go visit Komui."

"Good luck with that."

Allen grabbed Lavi by the collar.

"Oh no you don't. You are going come with me now that you know the truth."

To be continued…

Lece: Please review! Poor Lavi, what does Komui have to tell Allen? Will Kanda ever find out the truth? Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Lece: Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback!

* * *

Pairings: Kanda/Allen

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 6

* * *

"Please don't make me!" Lavi said as he had anime tears rolling down his face as Allen dragged him down the hall.

"You're coming to this meeting." Allen said. "Komui thinks he knows how to change me back."

"What!? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Komui was reading papers when they walked in. Allen shut the door.

"Lavi must know now." Lenalee said as Allen gave a slight glare.

"Because you made me tell him." Allen stated. "I wanted to wait a little longer."

"Well, on with why I called you here." Komui said getting their attention. "I know how to change Allen back to normal."

* * *

Kanda walked down the hall. He was only thinking about Allen.

'I can't get the bean sprout out of my head. That skirt is driving me nuts. He doesn't seem any different except he's a girl.' Kanda thought as he opened the door to his room. 'I have to think of a way to get my feelings across to her.'

"Hey Yuu-chan!"

Kanda's eye started to twitch. Lavi was sitting on Kanda's bed.

"What the hell? Why and how did you get in here?" Kanda hissed as he had Mugen at Lavi's throat.

"Komui wants to see us in his office." Lavi said in a squeaky voice. "It concerns Allen."

"The bean sprout?"

"Yes, he knows how to change him back."

* * *

"Alright, I have examined Allen's blood and I have found a way to change him back into a male." Komui stated as Lavi and Kanda sat in front of him.

"Well, how does he change back?" Kanda asked.

Komui cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses.

* * *

-About 20 minutes earlier-

"I HAVE TO WHAT!?!" Allen yelled blushing.

"Oh god." Lavi said. "Do you realize how hard that's gonna be?"

"It's not guaranteed that you'll change back. But this is the only explanation I can find." Komui said.

"Well Allen you better get started." Lenalee said.

"He's gonna kill me!" Allen said grabbing her head. "I just know he will!"

"Komui is there any other way?" Lavi asked as Allen was going out of her mind.

"Well…" Komui said his glasses shining. "There is another way…"

WAM!

"Nii-san, you're not operating on Allen." Lenalee said as one of her boots rested on her brother's head.

"Oh god, why me of all people?" Allen asked as she had anime tears.

"Damn, this is gonna be rough." Lavi said scratching his head.

"Well good luck. Lavi I need you to go get Kanda so I can explain this to him." Komui said as he put a Band-Aid on his lump. "You'll have to hear this again."

"Oh god why me?" Allen said as Lenalee tried to calm her.

"Don't worry, I have a way to help you accomplish this task." Komui said as he made everyone sweat drop.

* * *

-Present time-

"Allen has to sleep with a male to change back." Komui said in his serious voice.

Kanda paled as Lavi just blinked.

'Oh fuck me…' thought Kanda.

"Also I don't know if he'll change back."

'…fuck me sideways.' Kanda thought as Lavi glanced at him.

'He looks scared. I don't know what he'll do.' Lavi thought as Komui went on.

"Now, the only reason I could think that Allen wouldn't change back would be…that is if she gets pregnant!" Komui said making the other two's mouths drop open.

"WHAT!?!" yelled Lavi and Kanda.

'Bastard, he didn't mention that earlier.' Lavi thought. 'He probably had Lenalee tell Allen that little detail.'

'A child? Allen could conceive? Why me god? Why me?' Kanda thought.

"Now, that's out of the way. Lenalee has gone to get Allen cause you're going on a mission." Komui said as there was an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Allen paled and leaned up against the wall. She felt sick.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"It's a chance all women take. You could conceive if you have sex with Kanda." Lenalee said. "We found that out by examining you blood."

"A child? Oh god why me!" Allen said.

"We better head back. You have a mission."

* * *

Allen put on her best smile so Kanda wouldn't think she knew what was going on. She stood beside the sofa as Lenalee closed the door. She was still in a bit of shock from what Komui and Lenalee had told her.

"Alright, what's the mission?" Lavi questioned.

"You and Lenalee have a separate mission." Komui said. "Kanda and Allen have a mission in Canada that _only_ the two of them can perform."

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Please review! Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 7

Lece: Thanks to who reviewed!

* * *

Pairing: Kanda/Allen

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 7

* * *

Everyone in the room was quiet. Allen just stared at Komui.

"Now then, Kanda and Allen will go to Canada. There is a report that there is innocence there. I want you two to check it out." Komui said handing them each a folder. "You leave in the morning. Remember to pack warm; I hear it's the blizzard season."

'You bastard.' thought Lavi as Kanda and Allen looked at each other.

'All alone with Kanda?' Allen thought.

'All alone with bean sprout?' Kanda thought.

'Nii-san, you're evil.' Lenalee thought as she sighed.

"Now, the innocence is tricky. Be careful." Komui said. "Now go rest up!"

* * *

Kanda and Allen sighed as they left.

"You better not be late Bean Sprout." Kanda said as they walked down the hall.

"My name's Allie and it's rude to call a girl that." Allen snapped. "Of all people…"

"Tsk."

"You did not just tsk me! That's it! It's war tomorrow!" Allen said before walking down her hall.

Kanda gave a sly grin before turning down his hall.

"Oh yes, I'll be the winner of that war." he whispered. "You'll be mine Allen…"

* * *

"The nerve of him! He knows I love him and yet he still acts like an ass!" Allen yelled as she flopped onto her bed. "He drives me nuts!"

Tim landed on her shoulder and she petted him.

"Thanks for trying to comfort me. I guess I better pack. I can wear my pants tomorrow instead of this skirt." Allen said as she walked over to her closet.

She paled when she opened the door.

"LENALEE!" Allen screamed.

* * *

"What did you do?" Lavi asked glancing at Lenalee as they hid around the corner with a trash bag. "What did you take from Allen's room? And what the hell is in the bag?"

"Allen's clothes, I replaced his pants with skirts." Lenalee said as they heard cursing coming from Allen's room. "He has to wear a skirt on tomorrow's mission."

"And you say Komui is evil." Lavi stated sweat dropping.

"They're not the short ones. I gave her some long ones."

"You're making it easier for Kanda."

"Not really, just giving him a slight edge."

"Where are you going to hide his clothes?" Lavi asked.

"Bookman said he would keep them." she replied.

"Creepy!"

"I wonder what will happen."

* * *

"Skirts! Nothing but skirts!" Allen said as all her clothes lay all around her. "Damn Lenalee!"

Lavi poked his head in. He cautiously walked over to Allen.

"Hey Allen, you okay?" Lavi asked knelling.

"She stole all my clothes!" Allen said shaking Lavi. "What am I to wear?!"

"Well, this one's not short like the others. It looks like it comes to your knees." Lavi said picking up a skirt.

"But still, I don't trust Kanda!"

"Ow, don't worry. Your big brother is here." Lavi said as he pulled Allen into a hug.

Allen was a bit shocked but the she started to growl. Lavi's hands were resting on her butt.

"I won't let him hurt you." Lavi said as he squeezed Allen's butt.

"Lavi…you pervert!" Allen yelled as she punched him. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"You hit good." Lavi said as he lay on the floor with a black eye.

"Pull a stunt like that again and I'll knock your teeth out." Allen hissed.

"Well, hopefully he'll tell you his feelings. He won't tell me shit."

"I wonder why?"

"Remember be careful since you can conceive."

"Great, Komui told you two. Now what can I do?"

"Be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have boobs."

"Well…" Lavi said with a sly grin and evil glint in his eye.

"You even dare come near them, I'll break your hands." Allen stated making Lavi scoot away from her.

"Alright then, good luck tomorrow with him and on finding the innocence." Lavi said before leaving.

"I hate being a girl, I can't wait to change back." Allen said as she looked at the skirt. "I guess this one will do."

* * *

"Okay what if Allen does conceive? What kind of child will the two of them have?" Lavi asked Lenalee as they walked down the hall.

"Who knows, but it'll be a cute one." Lenalee said in a chipper voice.

"Not if it gets Allen's dark side and Kanda's grumpiness."

"Point, but think about all the other possibilities."

"Each one's scarier than the last." Lavi said shuddering.

"You're a pessimistic." Lenalee said.

* * *

The train ride so far had been quiet. Neither would look at each other, each had something on their mind. After awhile Kanda glanced over at Allen. She seemed to be in her own little world.

'At least the skirts longer.' Kanda thought. 'Now I won't be as tempted to jump her.'

'He's staring at me. What can I do? We've been quiet almost the whole train ride. But what can we talk about?' Allen thought as she gazed out the window. 'Unless I ask him about that…'

Kanda turned his gaze back outside. He could see Allen's reflection. Her eyes seemed to be dazed.

"Kanda can I ask you a question?" Allen said breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Kanda replied. 'I do not like the direction this is going.'

"What do you think about children?"

Kanda looked at Allen shocked. She just stared out the window.

"What I mean is, do you want a family? Would you want any children?" Allen questioned throwing a glance at Kanda.

Kanda just blinked at her ten returned his gaze back outside.

"No…"

'Figures…' thought Allen.

"No, not right now. I wouldn't mind settling down one day." Kanda said making Allen look at him. "Actually, if it was with the girl whom I'm willing to give my heart to; I'd have a child with her right now."

Allen just blinked at him. Kanda gave a slight glare.

"What are you staring at me like that?" Kanda asked as Allen gave a gentle smile.

"This is the first time you've really opened up to me. It's sort of nice considering…" Allen replied making Kanda blush.

"Don't get use to it." Kanda said.

'Wow, he's really thought about this.' Allen thought.

_Welcome to Canada, current temperature -23C 30F. Please enjoy your stay._

"Negative 23 degrees?" Allen said. "But how?"

-10 minutes later-

"The hell if I'm getting off this train!" Allen yelled as Kanda stood on the station's platform.

"Come on already, we could have been at the hotel by now." Kanda said. "Give me your hand, I won't let you freeze."

Allen did so and immediately latched onto Kanda. Her teeth were chattering and her body shaking. The closeness made Kanda want to push her up against the wall and take her right there. He had to resist his urges.

"Come on, if we hurry you won't be as cold." Kanda said as he walked forward.

Allen followed him close enough she could feel his heat. He stopped causing Allen to run into Kanda.

"Why did you stop all of a sudden?" Allen asked.

"We're here." Kanda said as Allen looked past him.

"Alright, let's get inside before we freeze." Allen said grabbing Kanda's hand pulling him.

Kanda blushed slightly at the contact and noted how cold Allen's hands were. They checked in and went up to their room. It had two queen sized beds and a fire place.

"Wow, at least it has a fire place." Allen said as she sat their bags down.

"I'll check and see if we can find any leads. You stay here and keep warm." Kanda said before he left. "Don't worry I'll be careful."

"I never expected this." Allen said as she sat down on her bed. "But something doesn't feel right about this…"

-Midnight-

Kanda came stomping in the hotel and went straight for the phone. He hooked up his golem and phoned the order.

"Komui, what is the meaning of this?" Kanda asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Komui's voice called out.

"There's no innocence, apparently you sent Krory and Miranda up here last week to retrieve it."

"Now did I? Whoops."

'Whoops my ass.' thought Kanda. "Are you hinting at something?"

* * *

"Nii-san's been caught in his lie." Lenalee whispered to Lavi as they saw Komui pale.

"Earlier than expected." Lavi whispered back. "He's dead when Yuu-chan gets back."

"Of course."

"I can explain!" Komui yelled into the phone.

"We're coming back as soon as possible." Kanda's voice answered.

The line went dead and Komui hung up the phone.

"You'll only be coming back once that snow storm is over!" Komui said as he laughed evilly.

"I knew it." Lavi said.

"Poor Allen, this isn't going to go over well." Lenalee stated.

Kanda walked into the room and shut the door. He stopped and blinked at the sight in front of him.

Allen lay in front of the fire with a blanket sleeping. Timcampi sat beside her curled up on the blanket. Kanda saw that Allen had changed into her pjs. He took in her features in the fire light.

'Beautiful.' Was all Kanda thought as he took off his jacket and boots.

He pulled back the covers on one of the two beds. He walked over to Allen and genteelly picked her up. Timcampi floated beside Kanda as he put Allen to bed.

"Mmm. Kanda?" Allen said half asleep as Kanda gently laid her down.

"Everything's fine, go back to sleep." Kanda whispered.

"Don't go." Allen whispered still half asleep. "Stay here."

Allen had a grip on Kanda and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Kanda sighed and got into bed with Allen. She curled up against Kanda's chest and slipped into a restful sleep. Kanda pulled the covers over both of them and turned out the light.

"I love you Kanda." Allen whispered unconsciously.

Kanda pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, Allie."

Timcampi sat on the bed post watching everything as the snow continued to fall outside.

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Please review, Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Lece: Thanks to those who reviewed!

Pairings: Kanda/Allen

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 8

* * *

Allen's POV

This is a nice feeling. At least it's warm instead of cold. Strong arms too. Good heart beat as well. Wait a minute…strong arms…good heart beat…what the hell!?

* * *

Normal POV

Allen's eye shot open. She could feel that she was in someone's arms. Her head was on the person's chest. Allen looked and gasped.

'Kanda!?! Why am I in his arms?!' Allen thought as she tried to move.

Kanda's arms wouldn't let her go. She tried to move again.

"Be still and go back to sleep Allie." Kanda whispered tiredly making Allen stiffen.

"Why are we in the same bed?" Allen questioned.

"You asked me to stay. You also wouldn't let go of me when I put you to bed."

'Crap, I talked in my sleep again.' Allen thought as she let out a sigh.

Tim pulled her hair making her groan.

"What is it Tim?" Allen asked as the golem pointed to the window. "Oh my god, Kanda look at the window!"

Kanda leaned up and looked. Snow covered everything. He went to the window and opened it.

"Oh fuck." Kanda said.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked as she went to the window and looked.

The snow came up to the top of the doors. They looked at each other.

"Damn that Komui, he knew this would happen." Kanda growled.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"Krory and Miranda retrieved the innocence last week." Kanda replied.

Allen's face paled. She blinked at Kanda and sighed.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here." Allen said as Kanda closed the window.

"Stay here, I'm going to talk to the innkeeper." Kanda said as he threw on his jacket and boots. "I'll see how long we'll be stuck here."

He left and Allen sighed.

"It sure did feel nice to be in his arms." Allen whispered. "Tim, show me what happened last night."

* * *

Kanda walked the path the town's people had dug. All you could see was his pony tail. He had two bags of food in his arms.

'Allie said I love you to me again. I want to tell her but how?' Kanda thought as he walked back to the hotel.

He opened the door and Tim covered his eyes.

"I walked in at the wrong time, didn't I?" Kanda asked not moving.

"Sort of, I'm dressed now." Allen replied as Tim flew over to her.

"I've got some food; looks like we'll be stuck here for almost a week." Kanda said setting the bags down.

"A week? Great." Allen said as she sat down.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do during our free time."

"We can browse around town some." Allen offered.

"I don't have a clue what to do other than that."

Allen sat and thought about it. She got an evil grin.

"We can play poker."

"That's a last minute option but what else can we do?"

'Have sex.' Allen thought as she gazed at Kanda's body. 'Man would I love to get a hold of that.'

'What could we do other than _that_. What would that damn Lavi do?' Kanda thought. 'Wait a minute…'

Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and pulled her up.

"What's wrong? Where are we going?" Allen asked as Kanda grabbed her coat.

"We're going out, I just got an idea." Kanda said as they went down the stairs.

"At least let me get my jacket on." Allen said as they stopped in the lobby. "It's freezing out there."

"We have to hurry; it's about a 10 minute hike to the spot we're going to." Kanda said as he gave Allen her coat.

"What is this idea of yours?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

After a few minutes Allen started getting cold. "How much further!?" Allen asked as they walked up a hill.

"We're here." Kanda said as he took Allen's hand. "Take a look."

Allen turned and looked. She gave a slight gasp at the sight. The sun made the snow sparkle on the roof tops of the town.

"I saw that yesterday while I was out roaming around." Kanda said as he knelt down.

"I've never seen a sight like this. It's beautiful." Allen said not paying attention to Kanda. "So much snow…"

Suddenly she felt something cold hit her in the back, then her butt and finally her head. She quickly turned to see Kanda with a snowball in hand.

"Something wrong?" he asked as Allen growled.

"You hit me with three snowballs!" Allen stated.

"Oh really? " Kanda asked as he threw the snowball hitting Allen in the face again. "Then why don't you do something about it!"

Allen wiped the snow from her face. There was fire in her eyes.

"That's it, you'll pay for that!" Allen yelled as she threw some snowballs at Kanda.

He dodged then all. That made Allen even madder. She activated her innocence and threw a giant snowball. Kanda couldn't dodge and landed flat on his ass.

"Gotcha!" Allen said as she deactivated her innocence. "I win."

Kanda leaned up covered in snow.

"This isn't over." He said grinning. "That was only round one."

"Then bring it!"

They had a snowball fight for over an hour. Both lay in the snow panting for air. Allen started to laugh making Kanda lean up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had so much fun in a while." Allen replied while making a snow angel.

"It's getting late, we should head back." Kanda said as he pulled Allen up.

"Yeah it's cold!" Allen said.

"Then let's head back."

There was a popping sound and they looked at each other. The snow beneath them gave out and they went tumbling down the hill. They came to a stop at the bottom of the hill and still away from the town.

"Ouch, Kanda are you alright?" Allen said as she leaned up sitting.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened." Kanda said.

Allen looked down. She was sitting on Kanda's back. She quickly jumped up and helped Kanda up.

"I'm so sorry!" Allen said.

"I'm alright, it's defiantly cold." Kanda said.

A light bulb went off in Allen's head.

"_If you're that cold, I know a way to warm up."_

"I know a little trick to warm up if you want to try it." Allen said as Kanda looked at her. 'I owe Lavi for this one.'

"What's the trick?" Kanda asked.

"Come closer and I'll tell you. It's a secret trick." Allen said slyly.

Kanda leaned down and Allen saw her opening. She captured Kanda's lips making the swordsman stiffen. His eyes went bug like. Kanda could feel the heat in his cheeks. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

'Yes! Yes! I saw what you said, I know you care. Show me!' Allen thought as Kanda pulled her closer.

He nipped at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him. Kanda ran his tongue over hers making both shiver. Their tongues fought for dominance. Allen felt her knees wanting to buckle so she let them. She pulled Kanda down with her. They hit the snow still connected. The kiss broke and both panted for air. Kanda had is weight on his arm so he wouldn't squish Allen. One of his knees was between Allen's legs slightly parting them. He looked at Allen's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining. Her hair was sticking to her face.

'Neat trick.' Kanda thought. 'Let's take this up a step.'

He leaned down and captured Allen's lips. His free hand started to unbutton her coat. Allen's head was spinning with all the feelings coursing through her body. Kanda's hand ran over her chest making Allen gasp. She let out a moan as he gently squeezed them. She moved her leg brushing Kanda groin. He let out a gasp making Allen grin. She did it again making him moan out. Suddenly a mound of snow hit them as it slid down the hill. Ruining the moment. Allen jumped up so did Kanda.

"Cold! It's down my shirt!" Allen said as she shivered. "It's cold!"

"We should head back." Kanda said brushing himself off. "Your trick worked though."

"Yeah let's go!" Allen said as she grabbed Kanda's hand. 'Damn snow! It was getting good!'

They made it back to the lobby when Kanda's golem went off. He sighed and told Allen to go upstairs to warm up.

"Damn it! We just got started!" Allen murmured as she took off her jacket. "Tim, I'm gonna take a shower."

Timcampi sat on the pillow as Allen went into the bathroom. Allen turned on the shower and sat in the flow of water. It hit her skin warming her. She touched her lips and closed her eyes.

"Now what? The moments gone but I still want more of him." Allen whispered. "Oh god please let it happen."

* * *

"So you're snowed in? Well, it'll give you two sometime alone."

"I think you had this planned. We're stuck for about a week." Kanda said into the phone.

"How rude of you to think so of me."

"Shut up. You're dead upon my return."

* * *

Kanda hung up the phone and headed up the stairs. He put his ear to the door before opening it. Allen sat on the bed in her PJs drying her hair.

"Are you warm?" Kanda asked as he took off his jacket.

"Yeah, taking a shower helped." Allen replied.

"That's good; I want to talk to you." Kanda aid as he took off his boots.

'Oh shit, I knew this was coming.' Allen thought as Kanda sat on her bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

* * *

"Hey Lenalee, do you think Kanda suspects that Allie is Allen?" Lavi asked.

"He might. Allen doesn't know how to behave like a girl, he'll give himself away." Lenalee replied.

"Yeah, Allen will."

* * *

'Crap!' thought Allen as Kanda scooted close to her.

"I figured you watched the video of what happened last night. But I have figured out something else about you…" he said.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

Kanda pinned Allen to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Allen.

"You love me enough to give yourself to me." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear causing her to shiver beneath him. "Isn't that right…_Allen_?"

* * *

**To be continued…**

Lece: Please review, lemon in the next chapter. Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Lece: The long awaited Lemon. Enjoy! 

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 9

* * *

"It's Allie remember?" Allen said trying not to blow her cover. 

"Wrong, this morning proved it." Kanda said as he leaned down close to Allen's face. "Even though I walked in on you, you didn't freak out like a normal girl would. Also when you woke up in my arms you didn't go off. You gave yourself away…"

"What are you talking about? I am a girl and my name's Allie."

"Don't lie to me, I'll have to punish you."

Kanda parted Allen's legs with his knee. He nipped at Allen' ear making her gasp. One of his hands traveled down to one of Allen's thighs. He slowly ran a finger across her inner thigh making Allen squirm beneath him.

"Kanda…" Allen said as a pinkish tint came to her cheeks. "Stop…it…"

"Tell me the truth then…or I'll continue to tease…" He whispered in her ear.

"I told you I'm Allie!" Allen said trying to push Kanda off. 'It feels so good but I don't want to expose my identity to him just yet.'

"See, a normal girl by now would have started to scream. Meaning you like what I'm doing." Kanda said as he started to massage her inner thigh as his other hand went to her chest.

Allen let out a gasp as Kanda's hand went under her shirt and ran over her breasts. New sensations flowed through her body causing her to shiver. He stopped massaging her thigh and his other hand joined the first hand under Allen's top.

"Stop…stop…it…" Allen said in pants. 'DON'T STOP! Oh god, don't stop!'

"Tell me the truth and I'll stop." Kanda said as he massaged her breasts through her bra. "Tell me your true name."

'Fuck it!' Allen thought as Kanda played with her nipples through the bra. "…Allen…its Allen…"

Kanda stopped and Allen whimpered. He removed his hands and put his forehead against Allen's.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kanda asked.

"I wanted to test you…" was Allen's reply.

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure of your feelings…"

Kanda kissed Allen and gently stroked her cheek.

"Now that you know, tell me what you want."

One of Allen's hands went down in between them and grabbed Kanda's growing erection through his pants causing him to gasp and moan. A grin appeared on Allen's face as she squeezed gaining another moan in her ear.

"I want this…and I want it NOW!" Allen said lustfully in Kanda's ear.

Kanda captured Allen's lips in a heated kiss. He started to unbutton her shirt and Allen started to remove his bandages. He tossed Allen's shirt to the floor and unsnapped her bra. Kanda slowly slid the bra off teasing Allen a little. Her face was red as she unbuttoned Kanda's trousers. He attacked her neck nipping and kissing. Kanda gently pushed Allen onto her back and slipped off her pajama pants in one swift motion. He planted kisses down her neck and in-between her breasts. Allen let out a gasp then a moan as Kanda bit down on a pink nipple. He teased the nipple with his tongue before taking the breast into his mouth. She in return slowly pulled Kanda's pants down to his knees and pulled them off with her foot leaving him just in his black silky boxers. Kanda teased the other nipple and sucked gently on it causing Allen's moans to grow louder. Neither felt like talking, just getting to know each other's body. One of Kanda's hands had slipped down between Allen's thighs and rubbed the fabric separating him from Allen's entrance. Allen moaned and arched to his touch. The fabric was slightly damp making Kanda grin. Allen could see Kanda's erection growing and she wanted more. She got her wish when Kanda pulled her underwear down to her knees. He kissed Allen as he teased her entrance with a finger. Allen started to buck her hips uncontrollable. He held her hips down with one hand while he slowly inserted a finger into her hot passage. Allen felt her body tense at the intrusion. After awhile the finger was joined by a second and then a third. Kanda slowly moved in and out of his new lover, trying to ready her for the real thing. When Allen started to move against his fingers he pulled out making her whimper. He licked the juices from his fingers and started to plant kisses down Allen's neck. He traveled down between her breasts to her entrance. Allen gasped as she felt Kanda's breath at her lower region and as he slid her underwear off her legs. She threw her head back when his tongue entered her. Her hands were tangled up in his silky blue hair.

"Kanda…oh god Kanda!" she moaned out as his tongue moved in circles inside her. "Oh god…"

He stopped and leaned up to kiss Allen. She took the chance and flipped Kanda onto his back. Allen planted kissed down Kanda's neck to his chest. She bit down hard on his nipples making him moan. She could feel how hard Kanda was as she kissed her way down to the hem of his boxers. He let out a gasp as Allen exposed his aching cock. She teased the tip with her tongue making Kanda groan. Allen gently sucked on the head before moving to fully taking Kanda into her mouth. She hummed gently as her head bobbed up and down. Kanda moaned out loud and grabbed Allen's head. He started to thrust into Allen's mouth causing Allen to relax her throat allowing Kanda to go deeper. He cummed into Allen's mouth and she tried to drink it all. Some of his seed escaped down the corners of her mouth as he pulled out. Kanda quickly leaned up and licked the rest from her lips before kissing her. He removed his boxers before flipping Allen back onto her back. He looked at her as he positioned himself at her entrance. Allen's eyes were filled with lust as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I need you right now Yuu, please take me…I'm willing…" Allen whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Kanda spread her legs a little more before pushing slowly into Allen. Her body tensed when Kanda was fully sheathed inside her. He gently kissed her since he saw tears in the corners of Allen's eyes. Kanda knew from the rumors that it was painful for virgins. He waited till Allen nodded for him to move. He slowly moved at first but when Allen started to buck her hips against him he sped up the pace. Allen moaned out Kanda's name as he moaned out hers. Allen held onto Kanda's shoulders for support as he attacked her neck with heated kisses. She stared at the ceiling as she felt her climax coming closer and closer. She felt Kanda's body shiver and she knew that he would soon be spent. Kanda's hair was clinging to his damp back. Allen wrapped her legs around Kanda's waist bringing them closer.

"Yuu…" Allen said as he nibbled at her ear.

"I know…I can feel it…" Kanda said as he felt Allen's muscle clamp around him.

Allen threw her head back in a throaty moan as she rode out her first organism. Kanda thrust into the tightness a few more times before he released deep into Allen. He focused his weight onto his arm so he wouldn't collapse onto Allen. They gazed into each other's eyes as they panted. Slowly he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Allen. She rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest. Kanda pulled the covers over both of them. He looked to see Allen's eyes half lidded. He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Go to sleep koi, we need to rest." Kanda whispered as Allen closed her eyes.

"I love you Yuu." Allen whispered as she drifted off.

"I love you too Allen." Kanda whispered as he closed his eyes.

Timcampi sat under the bed not moving. His wings covered his face that was red. He had run when Kanda had pinned Allen to the bed. He would wait till morning before he even dared to come out from under the bed.

* * *

Lavi sat in his room thinking when Lenalee came a knocking. She sat on the bed beside him. 

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm scared, what kind of boyfriend will Kanda be to Allen?" Lavi asked Lenalee as she giggled.

"Over protective, so no flirting with Allen after this." Lenalee said as Lavi paled.

"Well, I'm the over protective Nii-san. If he even dares hurt Allen I'll…!"

"Calm down Lavi, at least they have sometime alone."

"I wonder if they have done it."

"I'm not gonna call and ask."

"We can have Komui call."

"Nii-san is already dead upon Kanda's return so it'll work."

"Do you think Kanda will get Allen pregnant?"

"Who knows, we won't know until they come back."

"I'm going to avoid late night visits to Allen's room."

Lenalee busted out in laughter as Lavi paled even more at the thought of walking in on the two. That would be a fate worse than death.

* * *

-Next Morning- 

Allen's eyes slowly slid open. The sunlight was making its way across the bed. Allen looked around and leaned up. Allen winced and Kanda shifted in bed which got Allen's attention.

'Okay, best not to wake him. Have I returned to normal?' Allen thought as the light in the room grew as Allen's eyes gazed downward.

Allen's eyes teared up.

"I'm…I'm…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

Lece: Reviews appreciated, one of two lemons done. Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Lece: Thanks to those who reviewed. Now you find out if he's a boy or a girl...

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 10

* * *

"I'm…I'm…still a girl?" Allen said as she stared down at the female body.

Tears rolled down Allen's face. He was still a female. Allen's body started to shake as she silently sobbed. Kanda slowly opened his eyes upon feeling the body next to him shaking. He looked up to see Allen crying.

'Oh no, he's still a girl.' Kanda thought as he leaned up. 'Do something to comfort him.'

He wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulders. Allen turned and sobbed into his chest. Kanda rubbed Allen's back trying to sooth Allen.

"Why? Why am I still like this?" Allen questioned.

"It's alright, calm down." Kanda said.

Allen stopped sobbing but tears still ran down her face.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. We weren't sure if this would work." Kanda whispered.

"But still, I want to return to normal."

"Allen I will love you no matter what form you take. Please calm down before you make yourself sick."

"I don't know what to do…"

"We'll worry about that later. Let's go back to sleep."

* * *

"So Allen's body hasn't returned to normal?" Komui said into the phone.

"That's right. They said the tracks will be cleared by tomorrow. If so we'll be on our way home." Kanda's voice answered.

"Understood, I'll need to do a blood test once Allen's here."

"Fine."

The line went dead and Komui hung up. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. Lenalee and Lavi waited for him to say something.

"Alright, I'm going to do a second blood test. Hopefully it will shed some more light on what's happening." Komui said.

"Damn, I thought it was supposed to work." Lavi said.

"We weren't for sure if it would work." Lenalee stated.

"That's right. We have to fix this problem." Komui said standing. "The Earl is up to something."

* * *

For Allen the train ride was horrible. She got sick several times on the ride. Kanda was worried but everything seemed fine once they got off the train. Once they got back to HQ, Allen wasn't feeling well again. She sat in the lab with a wash cloth over her eyes. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee stood around her as Komui tested her blood.

"So you've gotten sick 12 times on the train?" Lenalee questioned.

"Yeah." Allen said weakly.

"Something's wrong with her." Kanda said making Lavi grin slyly.

"So, you're the over protective boyfriend now eh Yuu?" Lavi said as a anger mark appeared on Kanda's forehead.

Kanda quickly had Mugen at Lavi's throat.

"Want to repeat that remark?"

"Not in my Lab!" Komui said as he continued to work.

"Nii-san, how much longer?" Lenalee asked.

"Not much longer. This last test should give us some answers." Komui said as the vial changed colors. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?" Everyone asked.

"Oh nothing, let me check the results." Komui said as he mixed another vial.

"Uh-oh means something's wrong! What did you do?!" Lavi questioned.

"Shit." Komui said as the second vile changed color.

"That doesn't sound good either!" Everyone yelled.

Komui turned with a vial in each hand. Both vials were blue.

"We have a problem." He said as Allen paled.

"What does that color mean?" Allen asked.

"No way, you mean?" Lenalee said.

"Allen's going to be like this for the next 9 months." Komui said. "She's pregnant."

Allen fainted in the chair.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee said alarmed.

"Well Yuu-chan! Looks like you're going to be a father! Congrats!" Lavi said as he put a hand on Kanda's shoulder. "Hey, you alright? You're pale."

Kanda fell backwards onto the floor.

"Well, I think we broke him." Lavi said seeing that he was passed out.

"The next 9 months are going to be fun." Lenalee said as she tried to wake Allen up.

"Yeah, this is gonna be great!" Lavi said as he leaned over Kanda. "I think I know how to wake him up."

"Lavi be careful…"

"HEY YUU-CHAN! EVERYONE CAN SEE UP ALLEN'S SKIRT!"

Mugen was at his throat in an instant. Kanda leaned up and had a death glare.

"And why are you looking?!" Kanda hissed as Allen came to.

"Woke you up didn't it?" Lavi said nervously.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Allen said putting a hand over her mouth.

"OH FUCK! KOMUI GET THE TRASH CAN!" Lavi yelled as he jumped away from Allen.

* * *

"Tyki! Do you think it worked?" Rhode asked as she jumped into his lap.

"It should have, we should wait 3 months for us to be sure." Tyki answered.

"I want to know now!" Rhode yelled.

"Calm down, go terrorize Lero. That'll keep you busy until we find out."

"Alright but I can't wait!"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Lece: Reviews appreciated, Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Lece: OH MY GOD! I HAVE OVER 5000 HITS! You guys must love this story! As my way of thanks, I'm updating early. Here you go!

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 11

* * *

-8 ½ Months Later- 

Everyone had grown accustomed to Allen's mood swings and new eating habits. Even Kanda had grown use to the new Allen. Allen would come to his room at night so they could share a bed. They baby would kick her multiple times but she loved it. Kanda would place a hand on Allen's growing stomach calming the babe. Allen claimed it was because the baby could sense it's father. Kanda felt his heart warming the block of ice it had been sealed in all this time.

"Twins?" Allen said as she sat in Komui's office alone.

"That's right, that's why you've been feeling two kicks at once." Komui said. "I'm sending you to the doctor in town to confirm it."

"Alright who's going with me?" Allen asked as Komui helped her stand. "You sent Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee on a mission."

"A finder will go with you. You'll be going this afternoon."

"Great, let me eat first."

* * *

"TWINS!? Are you sure?!" Kanda asked on the phone. 

"Yes, the doctor just confirmed it." Allen's voice rang back.

"You should go back and rest." Kanda ordered.

"I know, just calm down and come back safe. The doctor said with twins I could go anytime. He said it was normal for twins."

"Alright, we'll be down as quickly as possible."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back."

Allen hung up the phone on the pack the finder had on his back.

"Thanks Christopher, I'm sorry about that." Allen said as the finder stood.

"It's alright Lady Walker. He sounded excited." Christopher replied.

"Yeah he did. Let's head back so we can tell the others."

Suddenly there was an explosion and the finder Christopher shielded Allen. The smoke started to clear and he lay there hurt.

"Hey Christopher! Are you alright!?" Allen asked knelling beside him.

"Lady Walker behind you!" Christopher yelled.

Allen turned to see Tyki standing right behind her. She froze unable to move. The Noah grinned down at her as his eyes shinned with a mischievous glint.

"Well twins you say, congrats." He said.

"You! What do you want?!" Allen questioned. 'I can't fight! I can't run either! What can I do?!'

"Well Lady Walker you're coming with me." Tyki said grabbing Allen's hands. "Whether you like it or not."

"Let go of me!" Allen yelled.

"Did you forget about my powers? I can rip them from your womb." Tyki whispered in her ear.

Allen stiffened and fear filled her eyes. Tyki's grin just widened at the sight of Allen shaking a little from the fear of having the babies taken away. He pulled her to her feet as Rhode's door appeared.

"That's a good girl. Now come!" Tyki ordered as he pulled Allen through the door.

* * *

"WHAT!?!" Komui's voice rang out through the order. 

This caught the attention of a trio of exorcists. They ran into Komui's office.

"Thank-you Christopher. Yes, I'll send them right out." Komui said before he hung up the phone.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lavi questioned.

"Nii-san…" Lenalee said.

"Where's Allen?" Kanda asked as Komui fell into his chair.

"Kidnapped…the Noah have kidnapped Allen-kun…" Komui said in a sad voice.

"Oh god…" Lenalee said as Lavi and Kanda cursed under their breath.

"We haven't heard anything from them at why they want her. Here's Christopher's location, go there until we find out what they want." Komui said as he handed Kanda a piece of paper.

* * *

"They're really kicking!" Rhode said as she rubbed Allen's stomach. 

Allen let out a growl making Rhode laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them. I just wanted to feel them kick." Rhode replied. "After all, they are what we wanted."

"What?!" Allen said as Rhode moved away from her.

"That's right, we want the babies. They are to become the next Noah." Tyki said from behind Allen.

"NO!" Allen yelled. "Keep your hands away from my children!"

Allen fell to her knees hunched over in pain grabbing at her stomach. Rhode just laughed while Tyki merely watched her.

"Looks like your little ones are coming." Rhode stated. "What luck."

'Kanda, please find me.' Allen thought.

Timcampi floated beside her. Tyki grabbed Tim and grinned.

"You're coming with me. Rhode help Allen get ready for birth." Tyki said before he left.

"Okay now we get to have a little fun." Rhode said as Allen screamed out in pain. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the twins will live…"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Lece: Thanks for reading this! Please review me! Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Lece: The wait is over...

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 12

* * *

"I'm so sorry. I jumped in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt." Christopher said.

"It's alright, you did a good job." Lenalee said.

"How is he?" Lavi asked as Lenalee came out of the room.

"He won't make it. The injuries are too severe." Lenalee replied. "Where's Kanda?"

"At the scene of the crime." Lavi said.

* * *

'Allen please be okay.' Kanda thought as he looked at the area.

"Well, you're the father aren't you?" asked a voice.

Kanda turned around to see Tyki with Timcampi in his hands. Kanda had his hand on Mugen's sheath.

"Tsk-tsk. Do you want sweet Allen returned unharmed or…dead?" Tyki said.

Kanda didn't move. He glared at Tyki. "What do you want?" He growled.

"We have what we want. Allen will be returned to you unharmed." Tyki replied. "That is, after the birth of your children."

"You bastard!" Kanda yelled.

"Sorry, you better hurry. I hear first time mothers normally die in child birth." Tyki said as he threw Tim. "Here's your proof."

"Where's Allen?!" Kanda demanded.

"Don't worry, we didn't take her too far. Just look for a farm house with no animals." The Noah said before he disappeared.

"Damn it, show me everything." Kanda said as Tim opened his mouth.

* * *

"Ahh!" Allen screamed.

"They're coming so quickly!" Rhode said as she sat on the side of the bed.

Allen lay in the middle of a bed. The room was bare except for the bed. The windows had cobwebs and were broke.

'Why? How can women do this?' thought Allen. 'It hurts so much.'

"How is she?" Tyki asked as he walked up.

"Don't know, I don't know how to check." Rhode replied.

"You're a girl and don't know this? Well I'll check then."

Allen clenched her legs together and growled at Tyki. He just grinned down at her.

"I can't do anything to you. Someone has to deliver them. Or would you rather have Rhode do this?" Tyki asked as Allen reluctantly spread her legs.

He yanked Allen's underwear off making her squeak. Allen's face felt hot as Tyki stared at her.

"It won't be much longer before the first one comes. You're fully dilated." Tyki stated.

"Dilated?" Rhode said.

"It means Allen's body is ready to give birth."

"Oh."

'Kanda…please come…' Allen thought as she felt something burst inside her.

"Well, any minute now." Tyki said with a grin. "Your water just broke."

'Shit! Hurry Yuu!' Allen thought as she felt the contractions growing.

* * *

"Yuu-chan calm down!" Lavi yelled as they ran along the road.

"Yes please calm down!" Lenalee yelled as they tried to keep up.

"I can't! Allen's in labor!" Kanda yelled back.

"We have to form a plan!" Lavi said.

"Run in grab Allen and kill the Noah!" Kanda replied.

Lavi and Lenalee sweat dropped.

"What makes you think it's the ghost farm?" Lavi asked.

"It's the only farm house with no animals." Kanda replied.

Timcampi flew beside him as they ran on.

* * *

Allen screamed out as Rhode had her sitting upon the edge of the bed. Tyki sat in a chair between Allen's legs.

"Don't worry, one more push and the first child shall be born." Tyki said as he grabbed a blanket.

"Don't worry we'll let you hold them…it'll be even more fun to take them away." Rhode said making Allen glare.

'Once I have them in my arms, you two are dead.' thought Allen as she felt another contraction coming.

"Alright PUSH!" Tyki said to her.

Allen did what she was told. Suddenly the pain was gone and there was a cry. Rhode handed Tyki some medical scissors and Allen saw him cut something. He held up a babe with blue hair. Allen's eyes teared up. He handed the babe to Rhode. Allen reached out but Tyki grabbed her hands.

"Rhode is cleaning her up. You have another baby to worry about delivering." He said in a gentle voice which shocked Allen. "You _will_ get to hold your children."

Allen felt pain run up her spin and the contractions start again. Tyki could tell that she was tired and about to reach her limit. The light had drained from Allen's eyes and blood poured from inside her. Her body was shaking so Tyki checked her pulse. It was faint and irregular. Worry filed his golden eyes.

'Not good…' thought Tyki. '…we might lose her.'

'Kanda…where are you?' Allen thought as everything started to blur as the pain increased.

* * *

"There!" Kanda said pointing. "About another mile or so."

"Alright, we need a better plan." Lavi said panting.

"I'll run in and kill the Noah while you two get Allen out of there." Kanda said.

"We need a better plan then that." Lenalee said.

"I'll distract them so you can get Allen out. I can hold them off for a while." Kanda stated. "Allen's safety is more important right now."

"Fine, let's go." Lavi said. "Hopefully she hasn't had the babies yet."

* * *

Allen had her back against the head board of the bed. Her hair was clinging to her sweat and tear stained face. She gazed at the ceiling. Her body was limp and her gaze cloudy. Her breaths were shallow and ragged it. Her lips starting to turn a pale blue. Allen's skin was pale as snow against the dark sheets on the bed. There was blood everywhere. One blood stain continued to grow slowly but steadily. Rhode came over and cleaned up her face with a wet cloth. Allen didn't react to her as she wiped away the evidence of her tears. Everything was starting to go dark on the corners of her eyes. She could feel her body slowly growing colder. It was getting harder to breathe with each breath. Allen swore she could see a bright light but from where she couldn't pin point it.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Lece: A cliffhanger! Reviews mean you love me, Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Lece: I know I probably scared some people on that last chapter...but here we go!

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 13

* * *

"You ready?" Rhode asked making Allen look at her.

Allen saw Tyki lift the babies up out of their baskets. She could feel the adrenaline rushing into her blood. Slowly her strength began to return to her. All she wanted was to hold her children and never let them go. The Noah weren't going to stop her. Allen was now a mother and she was going into OPMM (Over Protective Mommy Mode). Tyki brought over the babes and handed them to Allen. She held them tight. Allen gazed down at the twins. One had blue hair silver eyes while the other had white hair deep blue eyes. Both were girls. Rhode and Tyki watched her closely. Both girls were asleep. Tears burned at Allen's eyes as she gazed down at her children.

"Now I'm afraid your times up." Tyki said causing Allen to look up at them.

"Hand them over." Rhode said coming closer.

Allen pulled the twins closer and growled at the two Noah. Rhode just laughed as Tyki continued to watch.

"You don't have the strength to fight. You're tired from giving birth." She said grinning. "Also we warned you this would happen."

"Don't fight, we promised to give you back alive." Tyki inserted.

"Liar!" Allen yelled.

"Well, you wish to gamble the safety of your children then?" Tyki said as he stepped closer to Allen.

"Give them up." Rhode said.

"NEVER!" Allen yelled.

"By force then…" Tyki said as he grinned.

A part of the wall collapsed and there stood Kanda looking pissed. Allen's face lit up.

"Well, looks like he found us." Rhode said as she jumped on Lero.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you." Kanda hissed at the Noah.

"Kanda! They want the twins!" Allen yelled.

The other wall collapsed and there stood Lavi. He looked highly pissed.

"Alright, Yuu you take him while I take the brat." Lavi said spinning his hammer.

"BRAT?! Who are you calling a brat?!" Rhode yelled as her candles appeared.

They moved the fights outside leaving Allen alone. She tried to move but couldn't. She cursed under her breath.

"Allen-kun." whispered a voice.

"Lenalee!" Allen said as the girl appeared with a basket.

"Here, we'll put the girls in her so we can get you away from here." Lenalee said as the fights raged outside.

They took the blankets and wrapped the girls up tight. Lenalee picked Allen up as she held the basket.

"Hold on tight!" Lenalee said as she invoked her innocence.

She jumped outside without being noticed by the Noah. She landed gently and sat Allen down.

"Don't worry, others are coming." Lenalee said as Allen gently sat the basket down on the ground.

"Who?" Allen asked as she knelt down to check the twins.

"Krory and Miranda."

"Great, I hope they get here soon."

"Allen, are you feeling alright? You're pale." Lenalee said as she knelt down beside Allen.

"Just a little tired from giving birth that's all." was Allen's reply.

Lenalee put a hand to Allen's forehead. She was surprised at how cold it was. She noticed that Allen's lips had a hint of blue and that her breathes came in shallow pants. Lenalee checked Allen over to make sure that nothing else was wrong. That's when she noticed the blood. It was flowing down Allen's inner thighs slowly. Her eyes widened in fear knowing what was happening.

"You're bleeding out! Oh god Allen why didn't you say anything?!" Lenalee said as Allen gave a glance.

"Isn't that normal?" Allen asked as she felt her body weakening.

"Not after birth! If you lose too much blood you could DIE!" Lenalee said putting her hands on Allen's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go help the others…" Allen whispered as her eyes slid shut and her body started to go limp.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee yelled as she caught Allen.

She tried shaking the now passed out mother. No response. Lenalee looked; the blood was steadily forming a puddle. Lenalee went into panic mode.

"Oh God! She's bleeding out! Allen wake up!" Lenalee said as she shook the girl in her arms. "Allen wake up!"

There was still no response. Tears formed in Lenalee's eyes. She looked at the battle field. The two boys were busy fighting to notice what was happening. She continued to shake Allen.

"ALLEN-KUN WAKE UP!" Lenalee screamed gaining the attention of Kanda and Lavi.

* * *

"Something's wrong!" Lavi yelled to Kanda. "We've got to hurry!"

"Damn it!" Kanda yelled as he fought off Tyki.

"I told you first time mothers normally die. Especially after the birth of twins." Tyki stated making Kanda even madder.

"The blood wouldn't stop after the babies were born." Rhode stated as she dodged Lavi's attack.

"Blood?" Kanda said casting a glance at Lenalee and Allen.

* * *

Lenalee was crying and shaking Allen. Allen wasn't moving. Kanda went off the deep end. He attacked with more malicious and blood thirst. Tyki just grinned as he defended himself against the attacks.

"LAVI! KANDA! HURRY!" Lenalee screamed as a person on horseback galloped up.

"Lenalee-chan!" yelled a voice.

"Miranda! Come quickly!" Lenalee yelled as Miranda jumped off the horse her and Krory were riding.

"What's wrong?!" Krory asked as Miranda knelt down.

Miranda saw the blood and looked at the crying Lenalee. She saw the basket with the twins. Krory demounted the horse and quickly tied it to a post nearby. Tears formed in Miranda's eyes.

"Oh no!" Miranda said as her innocence glowed. "INVOKE!"

Her innocence activated and time reversed itself with in the small area. They watched the time be pulled out of Allen's body and they could see what had happened. Allen lay there not moving once it was all down. Lenalee felt her forehead. She was still cold and pale.

"She's lost too much blood…" Lenalee stated as Krory knelt down.

"Allen-kun wake up!" Miranda said as she shook Allen. "Come on!"

Allen groaned and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. She opened her eyes half way and looked around.

"Allen-kun!" Krory said as Lenalee shifted her into Miranda's lap.

"Are you alright?" Miranda asked as Allen reached for the basket.

"The twins?" was all Allen said as Lenalee moved the basket within her reach.

"They're fine. You stay here and don't move away from Miranda!" Lenalee said as she went to help Lavi and Kanda.

Allen let out a sigh when she saw the twins sleeping. Miranda and Krory looked worried at their friend. She was pale as death and trembling slightly. Her gaze was distant and her lips a pale blue. Krory took off his cape and covered Allen up trying to keep her warm. Suddenly Akuma surrounded them.

"Miranda, stay here I'll fight them." Krory said as his face changed. "Stay awake Allen!"

"I need to get you to the hospital." Miranda said to Allen.

"No…not without Yuu…" Allen whispered as she watched the twins. "I can hold on long enough for the battle to be over…"

"But Allen-kun…" Miranda said as she watched Allen. "You're dying!"

"Not without Yuu." Allen said her voice getting weaker.

Krory and Lenalee fought off the akuma that tried to get the twins. Lavi and Kanda continued to fight the two Noahs trying to hurry for Allen's sake. Miranda started to cry as Allen's eyes slid closed. Her grip on the basket loosened.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Lece: No killing me please...Reviews please, Ja ne! 


	14. Chapter 14

Lece: I know that I keep leaving you guys off at the scary parts. Please don't hate me. Here's the next chapter.

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 14

* * *

"ALLEN-KUN!" Miranda yelled as she shook the girl. 

Miranda checked her pulse, it was faint very faint. Allen's breathing was very shallow, her chest was barely moving. Miranda continued to shake the girl. Allen's eyes opened and Miranda cried harder.

"Miranda, why is the light so bright?" Allen asked making Miranda panic.

"LENALEE! ALLEN'S TALKING ABOUT A BRIGHT LIGHT!" Miranda yelled at Lenalee and Krory.

"Damn!" Lenalee said. "There's no end to them!"

"We have to get Allen out of here." Krory stated.

"Way it looks Allen's refusing." Lenalee replied as she destroyed two akuma.

* * *

"Tyki what can we do?" Rhode asked as Tyki walked on the air beside her. 

"Leave, the babies are fine right where they are. We can return for them later." Tyki replied dodging Kanda's attacks. "Allen looks bad as well, we better let them take her to the hospital."

"Alright then!" Rhode said as her door appeared. "Bye for now exorcists!"

"We'll be back for the babies _one day_." Tyki said with a wink before they disappeared into the door.

The akuma disappeared when the Noah did and Kanda sheathed Mugen. He ran over to where Allen was and fell to his knees before her. Lavi, Lenalee and Krory ran over to them. Kanda took Allen into his arms holding her close. Miranda stood and backed away a bit to give them some room. Tears burned at Kanda's eyes as he stared down at Allen. He held one of her hands feeling how cold she was. She gave him a faint smile.

"Yuu…the girls are okay…" Allen said barely above a whisper. "…we need to get them to the hospital…"

"Don't worry, we'll get you to the hospital. Just hold on!" Kanda said as Allen's eyes started to close.

"I love…you Yuu…" Allen whispered as her grip on Kanda's hand loosened.

Kanda jumped up with Allen in his arms. He turned to Miranda.

"You're coming with me and we're taking the horse. Lenalee follow us with the twins." Kanda said as he walked over to the horse. "I'm taking her to the hospital ASAP."

"Be careful!" Lenalee yelled as they rode off. "Come on, we better hurry!"

"Alright Krory-kins! Let's get these girls and run!" Lavi said as he picked up the basket.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital the nurses took the twins. Miranda sat in the lobby crying. She told the others only Kanda was allowed back with Allen. Krory tried to calm her as Lenalee and Lavi used the phone to call Komui. 

"WHAT! I'LL BE THERE ASAP!" Komui said before the line went dead.

Lenalee sat down beside Miranda and Krory while Lavi paced the floor. After a while Lenalee couldn't stand it any longer.

"Lavi sit down!" Lenalee ordered.

"I can't! They haven't been in there for 3 hours!" Lavi replied. "We haven't heard anything or even seen any sign of them!"

"Well at least sit down! You're scaring the other patients!"

Lavi grumbled as Lenalee forced him to sit beside her. Komui came running in and up to them.

"Is there any news at all of Allen's condition?!" He asked while panting.

"No, sit down Nii-san." Lenalee said as the doors opened.

* * *

Kanda came up to them and everyone stood. He was paler than normal and his gaze was distant. Lavi ran up to him and shook him. 

"What's wrong? What about Allen and the twins!?" Lavi said as he gripped the front of Kanda's jacket.

"The twins are fine, they've been moved to the nursery." Kanda replied.

"What about Allen?" Komui asked as Lavi looked like he could kill.

Kanda looked away and Lavi snapped. Komui and Krory grabbed him before he could do something to Kanda.

"She's gone." Was all Kanda could say.

"What?" Lenalee said as Miranda started to cry again.

"What happened?! Tell us God damn it!" Lavi yelled.

"The girl version of Allen is gone." Kanda finished making everyone look at him. "She died but…"

"I came back." Said a voice.

They looked behind Kanda to see Allen as a boy sitting in a wheel chair. Lavi ran forward and hugged the boy who was in the wheel chair.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lavi said as Allen rubbed his back.

"I'm fine Lavi…I'm being moved to a room." Allen said as Lavi let go of him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said I was in good health and could be moved to the birthing department." Allen replied.

"I'm so glad you're alright…" Miranda said as she leaned onto Krory.

"Well the good thing is that Allen-kun is back to normal." Komui said walking up. "I believe we best leave him to rest for awhile since he did lose a good portion of his blood."

"I agree." said a nurse as she walked up. "Mr. Walker is being moved to a room near the twins. Mr. Kanda can show you the twins while we get Mr. Walker settled."

"Can we stay?" Krory asked as the nurse smiled.

"Of course, visiting hours don't end for another 3 hours." the nurse said as she walked up behind the wheel chair. "I'm afraid we have to be going."

"See you later. Show them the twins Yuu." Allen said as he waved as the nurse wheeled him away.

"First name bases I see." Lavi said as Kanda gave a glare. "I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR ALMOST GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"What happened in there?" Komui asked as Kanda turned.

"Not here, I'll tell you after you see the twins." Kanda said. "Follow me."

"Have you named them?" Miranda asked as they walked toward the nursery.

"Yes, I'll tell you when we get there." Kanda replied as they went through a set of doors.

"Kanda, what do the twins look like?" Lenalee asked as they entered a different part of the hospital.

They walked around the corner and there was a wall with a pane of glass in it. Kanda pointed to the window.

"Look and see for yourselves." He said as Lavi ran to the window.

Everyone looked to see two little girls wrapped up in white blankets. One had blue hair and the other had white hair. Kanda tapped lightly on the glass and the twins opened their eyes. The blue hair babe had silver eyes while the white hair babe had deep blue eyes. Everyone just awed at them as they yawned and went back to sleep. Miranda, Lenalee and Komui were crying. Krory was on the verge of tears. Lavi was trying not to cry. Kanda gave a faint smile as he watched the girls.

"Well?" Lavi said turning to Kanda. "Who's who?"

"The white hair babe is Hikari and the blue hair babe is Ayame." Kanda replied. "Hikari Walker and Ayame Kanda."

"They're so beautiful!" Komui said as he blew his nose.

"I get dibs on the first baby sitting duty!" Lavi said making everyone except Kanda laugh.

"Kanda, can you tell us what happened after you get Allen here?" Lenalee asked as all looked to the swordsman.

"I'll start when we first arrived and got Allen into the hospital…" Kanda started.

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: This fic has turned out darker than I had original planned. I like how it turned out in the end. Reviews equal love! Ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 15

Lece: We're nearing the end…I can't believe the end is coming. Thank-you so much for reading!

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 15

* * *

"I'll start when we first arrived and got Allen into the hospital…" Kanda started.

-A few hours earlier-

Miranda and Kanda ran into the hospital with Allen. Miranda had stopped her innocence just seconds before. Allen was still bleeding. The nurses rushed Kanda into the back with Allen. Miranda was left to explain the situation to the nurses.

"She's bleeding out!" A nurse yelled as she checked Allen over. "Pulse is dropping fast!"

"Get the paddles!" An older nurse yelled.

"Sir I'm sorry but you need to stand back." A young nurse said pulling Kanda aside. "The doctor is on his way in."

"Can you save her?" Kanda asked as they brought over a strange machine with a motor.

"Sir I can't say, she's lost a lot of blood." The young nurse replied. "Please try to remain calm."

"She's coding!" the older nurse yelled as the doctor came running in.

"Turn the paddles on!" the doctor yelled as a nurse turned on the strange machine.

"What's he doing?!" Kanda said as the doctor grabbed two silver rods with silver disks at the ends.

"He's going to shock her heart, to bring her back." The young nurse answered as the other nurses cleared the bed.

"CLEAR!" the doctor yelled as he placed the paddles on Allen's bare chest.

Allen's body jumped and the doctor pulled back. A nurse checked Allen's pulse.

"No pulse!" the nurse stated.

"Again!" the doctor said as the nurses cleared the bed again. "CLEAR!"

Kanda stood and watched. That's all he could do. Another Nurse came running in and talked to the Young Nurse that stood beside Kanda.

"Her babies were just brought in." the nurse said. "The babies are find and have been moved to the Birthing Department."

"CLEAR!" the doctor yelled again.

"Still no pulse!" the nurse yelled as she checked Allen over.

"How long has she been like this?" the doctor asked.

"Over an hour, she's lost a lot of blood from giving birth." The nurse replied.

"We can't save her, call it." The doctor said making Kanda's heart drop.

Kanda walked forward and clasped Allen's hand. The nurses stepped back to give him some room. Kanda's eyes teared up as he gazed down at Allen. He leaned down to Allen's ear.

"I will always love you Allen Walker." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear.

Kanda kissed Allen. A bright light surrounded Allen. Kanda leaned back up and watched. Slowly Allen's body began to change back to normal. Her chest disappeared and became more muscular. The nurses gasped as the light faded. Kanda felt Allen's hand grow warm and twitch. He looked to see Allen open his eyes.

"Yuu…?" Allen said in a deeper voice.

"It's alright Allen. You've returned to normal." Kanda replied as he put a hand on Allen's forehead. "The girls are fine and have been moved upstairs to the Birthing Department."

"I'm so weak…" Allen stated.

"Don't worry, you're in a hospital. They can help you." Kanda said as the doctor stepped forward. "Isn't that right doctor?"

"Yes, let's get your temperature up. I'll check you over to make sure you're okay." The doctor said.

-End Flash Back-

* * *

"Getting Allen's temperature back up to normal took longer than expected." Kanda finished.

"That's why you were back there so long." Lenalee said as Komui continued to stare at the sleeping twins.

"Hey, I have a question." Lavi said. "Is Allen in his room?"

"I'll go check." Kanda said as he walked off.

* * *

Kanda finally found Allen's room with the help from a nurse. He quietly entered the room and shut the door. He saw that Allen lay on a bed asleep. Kanda walked up to Allen's bed. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead.

"Yuu?" Allen said his eyes opening.

"I didn't mean to waken you." Kanda said as he sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm glad you did, where is everyone?" Allen asked as he leaned up with Kanda's help.

"Watching the twins sleep." Kanda replied as Allen leaned against him.

"I want to see everyone before visiting hours are over." Allen stated. "I also want to hold the twins."

"I'll make sure that happens."

"Thank-you."

"I'll give you something else later on…"

Allen grinned up at Kanda who smiled back.

"Later on will work…I saw Mana…" Allen whispered as he closed his eyes.

"What did he say?" Kanda asked wrapping an arm around Allen.

"He's happy that I've found someone who loves me and…he overjoyed to be a grandfather." Allen replied as he felt Kanda kiss his hair.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Kanda asked Allen.

"Yeah, a bottle of lube and you naked." Allen replied.

Kanda hit the floor. He looked up to make sure Allen was joking. Allen's face was serious. Kanda sweat dropped.

"I haven't had sex in 9 months. You don't know about the withdrawals!" Allen said as Kanda stood up.

"I haven't had sex either!" Kanda said back.

"Yes but you didn't get horny all the time like I did." Allen pointed out.

"Well, we are not doing that while the others are outside." Kanda said his face turning pale pink. "Do you want to see them now?"

"Yes, once they leave you're fucking me."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you."

"I think there was a tube of jelly in this drawer."

"ALLEN WILL YOU STOP IT!"

"There is! It's all good!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"Hey Yuu-chan! Why is your face red?" Lavi asked as Kanda walked up.

"Allen's ready to see you." Kanda said ignoring Lavi.

"We won't stay too long, Allen-kun will need his rest." Lenalee said as she dragged her brother away from the window.

* * *

It was quiet after everyone left. Allen leaned back into the pillows as Kanda sat on the side of the bed.

"You should get some rest." Kanda said as Allen scooted close.

"I will but not right now…" Allen whispered. "You promised me something."

"Are you sure you want to do that here?" Kanda asked as Allen pulled him down.

"We might not be able to do this when we get back because of the twins…"

"The nurse will…"

"Won't be back till morning."

Kanda grinned as Allen smirked.

To be continued…

* * *

Lece: Lemon next chapter. I can't believe we're near the end. I plan for at least two more chapters. I might do a special one shot of Lavi's Babysitting the twins. Tell me what you think! Reviews please! Ja ne! 


	16. Chapter 16

Lece: Yaoi warning. Beware the Lemon!

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 16

* * *

"The nurse will…"

"Won't be back till morning."

Kanda grinned as Allen smirked. He leaned down and captured Allen's lips. Allen leaned back pulling Kanda with him. Kanda had already taken his jacket off and Allen was in one of the hospital gowns. The kiss broke and Kanda gazed down at Allen. He saw the lust in his lover's eyes. A grin formed on his lips.

"Are you going to grin all day or you going to fuck me silly?" Allen asked.

"How about I fuck you into the mattress?" Kanda asked in return as he pulled Allen boxers off.

"Just do it instead of saying it." Allen said as he undid Kanda's pants.

"Actually…" Kanda said as he swiftly rolled over taking Allen with him. "How about you do it?"

Allen sat in Kanda's lap straddling his hips as Kanda was leaning up against the headboard of the bed.

"You want me to do the work?!" Allen said as Kanda reached for the jelly Allen found earlier.

"I did the work last time, it's your turn to entertain me a little don't you think?" Kanda replied as he lubed his fingers.

"I entertained you last time…" Allen said as he felt a finger enter him. "You're the one who licked your seed from my mouth."

"But I did more work since I was on top." Kanda stated as he inserted a second finger. "No foreplay this time."

Kanda scissored Allen's opening. He pulled Allen forward into a crushing kiss. Their tongues fought one another. Kanda's fingers discovered Allen's prostate. A moan tore from Allen's lips as he pushed against it. A smirk formed on Kanda's lips. He removed his fingers gaining a whimper from Allen. Kanda lubed his hardened erection and guided Allen's hips. Allen held onto Kanda's shoulders as he felt him push at his entrance. He gasped as he was breeched and Kanda pulled his legs further apart. Kanda gently guided Allen down until he was fully inside.

"So tight…" Kanda said panting.

"No shit." Allen replied as he put their foreheads together.

Allen moved up a few inches and came back down. He hit his prostate causing him to moan out. As Allen started to move Kanda guided his hips to the right place. Both moaned out as they sped up the pace. Allen gripped Kanda's shoulders tight as Kanda thrust up to met him. Their lips met together in a crushing kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance. Kanda slammed deep into Allen as he released his seed. He felt that Allen was still hard and pulled out. He pushed Allen onto his back and took him completely into his mouth. Allen threw his head back in a moan as Kanda's head bobbed up and down. He almost screamed when he came into Kanda's hungry mouth. Kanda fixed his pants and redressed Allen.

"Damn." Allen whispered as he lay beside Kanda on the bed.

"Shh. Go to sleep, we might not get much with the twins." Kanda whispered as he covered them both up.

"I love you Yuu." Allen whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too Allen." Kanda whispered as he closed his eyes.

They both fell into a deep sleep. A nurse popped her head in but didn't say a word. She just smiled and went down the hall giggling.

* * *

"I bet Allen will be limping when he gets out of the hospital." Lavi said as they walked out of the hospital.

"Of course he will, when they get back they will have their hands full." Lenalee said as they walked back to the order.

"I wonder what the twins will be like." Miranda said.

"Oh God, the thoughts are coming back!" Lavi yelled as he grabbed his head.

"I hope they're like Allen." Krory stated.

"Not his Black side!" Lavi said. "The sweet smiling Allen not the evil little creature who plays poker!"

All busted out in laughter at the faces Lavi made. When they arrived Reever and Johnny ran up to them.

"Where are Allen and Kanda?" Johnny asked.

"At the hospital, they have twin girls." Lavi replied.

"Did Allen change back?" Reever asked.

"Yes Allen-kun has returned to normal." Miranda replied.

"He's doing fine and so are the twins." Lenalee stated.

"We should have a party!" Komui said. "We need to celebrate the birth of the little ones!"

"I don't think Yuu-chan will like that." Lavi stated scratching his head.

"Nii-san, Allen and Kanda will want to be alone when the twins come home." Lenalee said busting her brother's bubble.

"He's trying to get out of work." Reever stated pointing to a stack of papers. "He's behind because of this."

"When is Allen supposed to be coming home?" Krory asked.

"Didn't ask that question." Lavi pointed out.

"We can ask Kanda we he comes to get Allen's lunch tomorrow." Lenalee said.

"Poor Jerry…" Lavi said as everyone laughed.

* * *

-Next Morning-

"Yuu, what are we going to do about our rooms?" Allen asked as he held Hikari.

"You're closer to the ground. The girls will stay there." Kanda replied as he rocked Ayame.

"Then you want to move in with me?" Allen asked as Kanda gently sat down as not to wake either of the girls.

"I will stay with you in that room but let's keep my room whenever we need sometime alone." Kanda answered as Hikari squirmed in Allen's arms.

"That'll work." Allen said as he rocked Hikari till she fell back to sleep.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

Kanda kissed Allen's forehead. He whispered in Allen's ear.

"No one is going to take the girls away from us. I can promise and grantee that."

"I know but it would be nice to have a son." Allen whispered back making Kanda glance at him.

"You want to go through all of that again?"

"Sort of, you should give it a try."

"No way!"

The girls started to wiggle and the two of them had to put them down in their little beds.

"This is going to be a little situation." Allen said as he leaned back in thought.

"Lavi said he would babysit." Kanda stated making Allen snap his fingers.

"He'll work, my God I'm sore."

"You're the one who was pushing."

"You're the one who got me horny in the first place."

"THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE YOU TWO!"

Both looked to see Lavi with a cart full of food. He pointed a finger at the two of them.

"Don't you dare pollute the minds of my nieces!" Lavi said making Allen laugh and Kanda shake his head.

"Alright, you have the first babysitting job." Kanda said making Lavi dance around.

"Oh yeah!" Lavi said. "Uncle Lavi is here to save the day! And give out candy!"

"I'll make sure that they terrorize your ass." Kanda whispered making Allen laugh as Lavi went over to the girls.

To be continued…

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter for this fic. I will be doing an extra shot of Lavi's babysitting with the girls. I promise that as a Christmas present to my readers. 


	17. Chapter 17

Lece: This is the final chapter of Trembling Heart. I'm so sad to say that's it's almost over but I have a surprise for my readers. Special bonus story: Lavi's Babysitting Adventure. It's a little oneshot I'll attach to this story for all of you. Here you go!

Trembling Heart  
Chapter 17  
Final Chapter

* * *

Hikari and Ayame grew up fast in Allen and Kanda's eyes. Lavi was a good sitter…it was amazing how the girls had their "uncle" wrapped around their little finger. They acted like Allen and Kanda more each day according to everyone else. Allen and Kanda were happy that's all that mattered. There was only one thing that bothered them…

Every month the girls would get a present from an anonymous person. They thought it might have been Cross. That was until they received a present from him on the girls' first birthday. Allen was more worried about it then Kanda. Allen finally got his answer on his and Kanda's Anniversary…

The girls had received another package. Allen was alone with the girls and had just put them down for a nap. Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi were on a mission. They would be back later that afternoon. Komui didn't keep Kanda or Allen away from the girls too long. He opened the package to find two dolls. He sweat dropped at the sight of them. One looked like him the other Kanda. There was a note beneath the dolls. The envelope read: _Allen._

'Maybe…' Allen thought. 'Lavi or Kanda's doing?'

He laid the dolls between the sleeping girls. They wrapped their arms around the dolls making Allen grin. Timcampi was on the headboard watching over them protectively. He was more protective of the girls then Allen and Kanda at times. The girls loved to chase him around the room. Allen picked up the note and read it. A small smile tugged at his face. He tucked the note away in his jacket. He heard little feet and turned to see the girls with the dolls in their arms. His smile just grew at the sight.

"You two up already?" Allen said as he knelt down. "Are you ready to eat?"

Both girls nodded and hugged him. Hikari was in a little blue kimono while Ayame was in a dark green dress. They didn't need to be told apart but one preferred dresses to kimonos. Allen stood as the girls jumped in a little wagon. He shook his head as they exited the room him pulling them behind him as he walked.

"Jerry will make you two whatever you want." Allen said as he pulled the cart down the hall.

"Love you papa." Both girls said as Tim sat on Allen's head.

"Love you too girls. You know I think your father and uncle Lavi should be back soon." Allen told the girls with a smile.

"Father?" Ayame said tilting her head to the side.

"Labi?" Hikari said as Allen hid a laugh.

"Yeah, let's hurry." Allen said as the girls giggled and smiled. 'They can't say his name right just yet. Doubt that Lavi cares though.'

Allen sat and made sure that the girls ate. Kanda came in with Lavi. The girls jumped up and hugged Kanda. Then they pounced Lavi to the ground. Allen laughed as they started to ask him questions. Kanda sat beside Allen.

"You're smiling." Kanda pointed out as Allen looked at him. "You normally don't smile when you haven't had much sleep."

"Well I got a funny note this morning." Allen replied as he pulled out the note. "You should read it."

Kanda looked at Allen confused. He took the note and read it. Kanda paled slightly making Allen laugh.

"You are not considering this." Kanda whispered as Lavi sat the girls down and started to tell a story.

"The girls are going to be two soon. I wouldn't mind trying for a son." Allen whispered back.

"The girls will get confused…" Kanda whispered.

"We can work it out."

"You really are considering this."

"Well, I'll take a second chance at having your child."

"Fine-fine. We'll do it."

"Does that mean you're going to be the girl this time?"

"Oh hell no!"

Allen laughed and kissed Kanda.

"I thought so. It's an experience you'll never forget." Allen stated.

"An experience I don't want." Kanda replied.

"Alright, I can't wait." Allen said as he leaned against Kanda.

Kanda smiled and wrapped an arm around Allen. The two sat and watched their children torture Lavi with more questions. They both smiled when the girls asked where babies came from. Lavi's face paled as he looked for help. Allen and Kanda laughed. Life at the moment was perfect.

* * *

_**Allen,**_

_**If you want more children by Kanda, we can turn you back into a girl. OR we could turn him into the girl if you want.**_

_**We did this because we knew you loved him. Since you being a guy you couldn't have a child with him. So we decided to change that. We turned you into a girl so you could have a child with your beloved.**_

_**You're children are not Noah and we're not going to take them away from you. You worked too hard to carry and give birth to them. We were worried you wouldn't make it since the two of us had planned this. We like you too much to let you die and leave Kanda with the twins.**_

_**Let us know next we met if you want more kids! We'll arrange it!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rhode and Tyki**_

_**P.S.**_

_**We'll send more toys!**_

THE END

* * *

Lece: It's officially over. Well! Time for the bonus story! Next chapter will Lavi's Babysitting Adventure. Hope you'll like it. Ja ne! 


	18. Lavi's Babysitting Adventure

Lece: Over a 100 reviews cries. Thanks to those who have been keeping up with this story. I thank-you for your reviews and support. Now, here's your Christmas gift!

**Lavi's Baby Sitting Adventure**

"Alright Lavi, you know the rules." Allen said as he stood before Lavi who also was standing. "But…"

"No snacks after 9, no sweets after 8, teeth brushed and dressed for bed no later than 8. Dinner at 7 no later than 7:30. Lights out at 9 and all emergency Golem numbers are located in the top left desk drawer under the address book." Lavi interrupted. "Also make sure Ayame sleeps beside the wall and Hikari on the other side. AND the bedrail is up."

"Good but…"

"Ayame gets the Kanda doll, Hikari the Allen doll." Lavi interrupted again. "Read them a story before bed."

"Remember…"

"3rd self last 2 books on the right. Fairy Tales and Bedtime Fables."

"And…"

"AND fresh diapers before bed with the special cream." Lavi said with a smirk. "AM I right?"

"Yes and…"

"Make sure the girls stay away from the top drawer in your beside table." Lavi inserted making Allen blush. "I think I've covered the list."

"You've babysitted the girls long enough to know." Allen said as Lavi smiled. "Now where could Kanda be?"

* * *

"Alright girls you know the plan." Kanda said as he as kneeling down on his knees in front of his daughters. 

"Torment Uncle Lavi." Both girls said making their father smile.

"Good, now no telling your Papa or anyone else." Kanda said as the girls nodded.

"Alright Father." The girls said as Kanda stood.

"Now let's head back before they start wondering where we went." Kanda said as each girl took a hand.

"Is it a date?" Hikari asked her silver eyes shining.

"No, it's a mission." Kanda replied.

"Aunt Lee Lee going?" Ayame asked her hair pulled up in a little clip.

"Yes she's going. Remember what to do once we leave?"

"Yes." The girls said as they approached the door.

"Good remember no telling."

* * *

"Where have you three been?" Allen asked as the girls hugged him. 

"Walking." The girls replied.

"They wanted to walk around so I took them." Kanda stated. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, alright girls. Now listen to your Uncle and do what he tells you to do." Allen said as the girls nodded.

Kanda smirked when he saw them cross their fingers behind their backs. Allen hugged the girls so did Kanda.

"We should be back by morning." Kanda stated as they walked toward the door.

"Understood." Lavi said as the girls held onto his hands. "I'll make sure they follow the list."

"Be safe." Ayame said as they waved good-bye.

"Come back soon." Hikari said as Allen, Kanda and Lenalee waved bye as they walked out the door.

"Alright girls, you ready for a nap then dinner?" Lavi asked as he knelt down.

"I'm hungry now!" Ayame said pulling at Lavi's hand.

"You're always hungry." Hikari pointed out.

"Now girls no fighting." Lavi said as they started to walk. "Dinner first then, behave and you'll get desert."

-2 Hours Later-

"GIRLS!" Lavi said as they ran around the room in their night gowns. "Please stop before you get hurt!"

Both girls jumped onto their bed and looked at Lavi. Lavi sighed and went to the bookshelf. The girls looked at each other and nodded. Lavi got the two books and turned around.

"Ah crack." Lavi cursed when he saw the girls were gone. "Don't do this to me on my first night babysitting ALONE!"

He heard giggling and looked around. Lavi saw two pairs of feet under the closet door. Slowly and quietly he walked in the direction of the closet.

"Now if I were two girls trying to avoid going to bed where would I hide?" Lavi said to himself as he grabbed the doorknob.

The girls squeaked when he swung the door open. He knelt down grinning. Ayame pouted and Hikari folded her arms.

'Allen and Kanda up one side and down the other.' Lavi thought as he clicked and waved a shame finger at them. "You two should know better then to do something like that."

"But Uncle Lavi!" Ayame pleaded. "We're not tried!"

"I know but you still have to go to bed." Lavi said as he patted her head. "If you two behave for me I might bring the two of you something special from my next mission."

"You always do." Hikari stated making Lavi's eye twitch.

'I swear you're Kanda's miniature.' Lavi thought as he sighed.

:When are we going to do this?: Ayame asked Hikari through their link.

:When we go to bed. He has to nod off.: Hikari replied.

"Alright girls, each of you get to pick a story to read tonight. But only one story for each of you." Lavi said as he picked both girls up.

"What if we both want the same story?" Ayame asked as Lavi sat the girls down on the bed.

"Then I get to pick the second story." Lavi replied as he held out the books. "Pick wisely."

* * *

Lavi finished reading Beauty and the Beast. The girls always picked that tale for some reason. At least it wasn't the Little Mermaid anymore. He glanced over the book. Both girls were asleep. Lavi smiled and closed the book. He got up and covered both girls up. He sat back down and watched the girls as they slept. 

'Amazing how they are like their parents. They're going to be hellions.' Lavi thought as he felt sleep taking hold of him.

Lavi tried to keep from nodding off but soon sleep took hold of him. Ayame leaned up and looked. Lavi was snoring lightly.

:Hikari, he's asleep.: Ayame said as Hikari leaned up.

:Good, let's get on with the plan.: Hikari replied.

Both got evil Allen grins as they stared at Lavi laughing. Lavi just snored as the girls gathered everything that they needed.

* * *

"Yuu, you didn't tell the girls to misbehave did you?" Allen questioned Kanda as they sat on the train. 

Lenalee had gone to check the food carts and scout the train. Kanda sat across from Allen.

"No, what makes you think that?" Kanda replied lying.

"Well, because if you did tell them to torture Lavi you should have let me in on it." Allen stated almost making Kanda fall out of his seat.

"So if I had, what would you have done?" Kanda asked making Allen get his evil grin.

"Plenty of things." Allen replied.

"Well, they are our girls. I'm sure they will think of something drastic." Kanda replied with a smirk. "Especially Ayame, she's smart for her age."

* * *

Ayame just grinned. Hikari nodded her head. Lavi was tied down to the chair and the girls had switched his boots with lace up boots. Hikari quickly tied the laces together. Both girls admired their work before nodding at each other. They threw on some clothes and ran out the door giggling. The door slamming woke the sleeping redhead. 

"What the hell!?" He said looking around.

Lavi went to stand but landed on his face. He then noticed that the girls were missing.

"Oh crap mother fuck!" Lavi said as he rolled the chair on its back. "AYAME! HIKARI!"

Lavi then noticed what he was wearing. His face paled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"He's up." Hikari said as she and Ayame ran down the stairs. 

"Keep running." Ayame said. "We have to make it to Komui's lab."

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Hikari said as they opened the door to one of Komui's Labs.

"Oh yes, he has plenty of them. Why not put some to use." Ayame said with an evil grin.

"This will not end well." Hikari stated as she sweat dropped. "I can feel it."

* * *

"When I get my hands on them girls I'll make sure Allen will ground them!" Lavi said as he jumped around the room putting his clothes on. 

He woke up tied to a chair but that was the least of his worries. He was wearing dress and had make-up on. Lavi had to untie himself and when he did…he fell face first to the ground…again. The knot Hikari had tied had been a good one at that. Took Lavi a good 5 minutes to untie it. Bad enough half the order saw him dressed like a girl. He had to run to his room that he shared with Bookman to get a spare set of clothes. The girls had hid the clothes he had on well. His current situation was to get the make-up off and find the girls before Allen and Kanda returned home. If the girls had gone missing on his watch…he might not live to be the next Bookman or worse…he might not live to lose his _virginity_.

"So the little ones are running around the Order." Bookman said as he watched his successor hop around.

"Yeah, who knows where they went." Lavi said as he finally was dressed. "Hopefully the kitchen."

"I would check all the regular places before moving on to the harder places." Bookman stated as Lavi cleaned his face. "I must say pink goes well with your bright hair."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE DRESS ALREADY!" Lavi yelled as he threw a book at his Sensei. "I HAVE TO FIND THE GIRLS OR MY ASS IS MINCE MEAT!"

Bookman dropped kicked his student. Lavi hit the ground hard.

"You need to learn to be more careful with the children." Bookman said as Lavi stood with a huge lump. "Hevlaska believes that they are innocent users but not for sure."

"Oh great, I just hope that they didn't go to _those labs._" Lavi said as he ran out the door.

There was the sound of giant footsteps. Bookman shook his head.

"He is going to be up all night." Bookman said as he locked the door.

* * *

Lavi ran up and down the halls. He ran into Komui's office and Komui nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Lavi? What's wrong?" Komui asked standing.

"THE GIRLS ARE MISSING!" Lavi said as Komui paled.

"Well, I'm afraid that is your problem not mine!" Komui said as he pushed Lavi out of his office. "Good luck and God speed!"

Lavi heard the door lock and he sighed. He took off and decided to check the kitchen.

"JJJJJJJEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lavi yelled as he ran up to the window.

"Lavi? What's wrong?" Jerry asked as he stuck his head out.

"The girls…have you…seen them?" Lavi asked in pants.

"Oh yes, they ran by here about an hour ago." Jerry answered making Lavi look up. "They went in the direction of Komui's labs on the 3rd floor."

Lavi paled. He took off running thanking the cook as he cursed under his breath. He ran through the corridors toward Komui's labs. He stopped when he heard footsteps. He slowly turned around.

"HI UNCLE LAVI!" Ayame yelled down from Komurin IV's head. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING THE FUN!"

Hikari sat beside her sister with the controls in her hands. Ayame was grinning ear to ear. Lavi just paled at the sight and fell to his knees.

"You two went into Komui's lab…oh great…" Lavi said as the robot eyed him.

"_Uncle Lavi spotted. Orders are to torment."_ Komurin IV said making Lavi's mouth drop open. _"What action shall I take Princess Aya?"_

"TAG! LET'S PLAY TAG WITH HIM!!" Ayame said as Hikari pushed a button.

"_Does Princess Hikari agree with this course of action?"_ Komurin IV asked as Lavi jumped to his feet.

"I do, game start." Hikari said as Komurin's eye glowed red.

"_Game start!"_

"Mommy…" Lavi said as the robot started to move towards him. "Cowards way out…"

Lavi took off running. He didn't think about seeking help but running like hell from the robot.

"Uncle Lavi sure can run." Hikari said as Ayame laughed. "Should we make Komurin run faster?"

"YEAH!" Ayame yelled.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lavi yelled as he dodged columns.

"Two against one you lose." Hikari said as she turned a knob. "SICK 'EM!"

Komurin ran faster and so did Lavi. He ran past his room and Bookman poked his head out.

"Problems?" Bookman asked making Lavi glare as he ran.

"KINDA! WOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME!?" Lavi yelled as he did a quick turn about trying to slow the robot.

"Nope. You're the babysitter." Bookman replied closing the door and locking it.

"YOU DAMN PANDA!" Lavi screamed as he slid down the banister.

"NO CURSING!" Ayame and Hikari yelled. "It's bad!"

"I've taught you girls too many things!" Lavi stated as he ran past the Science Department. "KOMUI! THE GIRLS HAVE KOMURIN!"

Komui stuck his head and jumped from his office.

"NOT MY KOMURIN!" Komui yelled as the girls stopped. "GET OFF HIM THIS MINUTE!"

"But Komui…" Ayame said as Komui had a stern look.

"We have orders to torture Uncle Lavi." Hikari said as she held up the remote. "We must follow them."

"Orders?" Komui said as he blinked in confusion.

"Can we please barrow him!" Ayame said pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"DON'T STARE INTO THE EYES!" Lavi yelled from behind a column. "IF YOU STARE INTO THEM YOU WILL BE MINULATED INTO ANYTHING! I should know, they've done it to me many times…"

"Girls listen to me, you can torture Lavi with any method known to man…" Komui said making Lavi pale and mouth drop open. "…EXCEPT KOMURIN!"

"Then can we chase him for a little while longer?" Hikari asked as Ayame looked as if she could cry. "If Ayame cries you'll pay."

Komui paled so did the entire Science Department. The thought of a vengeful Allen and Kanda passed through their minds. All shivered. Lavi looked at Komui begging him not to give permission.

"You have till dawn." Komui said making Ayame jump up and down. "Then you must return Komurin to his room."

"Thank-you Komui!" the girls said as Lavi gulped.

"DEAR GOD WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?" Lavi yelled as he started to run again. "SOME BUDDY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!"

-2 Hours Later-

Bookman, Jerry, Komui, Miranda, and Krory sat drinking tea watching Lavi being chased. Miranda was worried and Krory was too. Bookman, Jerry, and Komui just laughed. Lavi was somehow still running. The girls were getting tired and nodding off.

"I don't think Lavi-kun can keep this up much longer…" Miranda said as they watched him run in a circle.

"I can't believe he's survived this long." Krory stated as Lavi ran past them for the 500th time.

"He's an exorcist, he is made to run this long." Komui stated. "Also Jerry feeds them well."

"Thanks for the compliment. Which reminds me I must be off to prepare breakfast." Jerry said before he left.

"I think I've had enough of this." Bookman said as he timed Lavi. "I'm going to spice things up."

Bookman stuck his foot out and tripped Lavi. Lavi tumbled a few feet before skidding on his face.

"OUCH! THAT HURT YOU PANDA!" Lavi yelled as he leaned up with red marks on his face.

"_TAG! Uncle Lavi is now it!"_ Komurin said making Lavi roll onto his back.

Lavi saw Komurin's foot about to smash him. He closed his eye but nothing happed. Lavi opened an eye to see that the foot was a few inches from his face. He quickly slid out from under the robot to see Komui with the remote.

"It seems all this action has tired out some angels." Komui said pointing to the sleeping girls on Komurin's head. "I think you can handle it from here."

"Thanks, no missions for a few days." Lavi said as he picked up the girls. "I don't think I'll be able to move in the morning."

"Its a few hours before dawn." Bookman stated. "You should try to sleep."

"Once the girls are in bed." Lavi said as he walked back toward Allen's room.

* * *

Lavi quickly dressed the girls in their night gowns and placed them in bed. He carefully pulled the bedrail up and sat down in a chair. He shook his head at the sleeping girls. 

'Damn their parents. I bet Kanda did this.' Lavi thought as he rested his head in his hand. 'Orders to torment Uncle Lavi…had to be Yuu-chan…no doubt about it.'

Lavi sat and watched the girls sleep. He stayed awake till dawn. He somehow moved and pulled the blinds so the light wouldn't wake the girls. He sat back down and leaned back closing his eye. Lavi heard footsteps and opened his eye. Ayame stood there rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asked as he pulled the girl into his lap.

"I'm sorry." Ayame said looking up at him.

"It's alright, you should sleep." Lavi said tapping her nose with his finger. "You've never stayed up this late before."

"I can't go back to sleep." Ayame said as Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" Lavi asked as Hikari leaned up.

"Can you please lay in bed with us?" Hikari asked as Lavi looked at her.

"We're use to Papa or Father always being here." Ayame said as Lavi scratched his head.

"I don't think I should. Your Papa and Father will be back soon." Lavi said as Hikari got out of bed and jumped into Lavi's lap.

"Then can we sit in your lap?" Hikari asked.

"We just want to be near you." Ayame said leaning against Lavi. "We're sorry for hurting you."

A cord was struck in Lavi's heart. Not that Bookmen are to have one, but a cord was struck in his. Lavi looked to see their begging eyes. He sighed. Lavi had been defeated by the look in their eyes. The Bookman successor stood with the girls in his arms and walked over to the bed. He lay down with one on either side.

"Alright go to sleep." Lavi said as the girls smiled and snuggled close.

"Love you Uncle Lavi." Ayame and Hikari said as they fell back asleep.

Lavi smiled and closed his eye. "Love you too girls."

* * *

"I wonder what kind of trouble the girls caused last night." Allen said as they walked down the hall. 

"Nii-san said they got a hold of one of his robots." Lenalee inserted. "They chased Lavi with it half the night."

"Told you they would think of something." Kanda said as Allen shook his head.

"I bet they dressed him up as a girl." Allen said as they neared his room. "And tied him to a chair."

"We'll find out in a few minutes." Kanda said as Allen quietly opened the door.

All gazed at the sight before them. Lavi lay in between the two sleeping girls asleep. Both girls had their heads on his chest. Lavi had one of his hands near his innocence the other shielded his eyes from the light. Lenalee pulled out a camera from nowhere and took a picture. Kanda shut the door.

"Best to let them sleep." Kanda whispered as Allen nodded.

"If they were up most of the night I say so." Allen whispered as Lenalee giggled.

"Lavi won't be able to move." Lenalee pointed out as they walked toward the kitchen. "This is going to be interesting."

"Maybe leaving them alone with Lavi wasn't such a bad idea." Kanda stated.

"Yeah, you still haven't answered me about Rhode's offer." Allen pointed out.

"Let's hurry before Jerry runs out of breakfast." Kanda said as he quickened his pace.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!" Allen said as he took off after Kanda.

"Well, life just gets more interesting by the day here." Lenalee said as she followed the two to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Are you alright Uncle Lavi?" Ayame asked looking down at the redhead. 

"Are you in pain?" Hikari asked as she poked him.

"I can't move a muscle." Lavi replied as he tried to move. "All that running…"

Both girls laughed as they hugged him.

"Love you Uncle Lavi!" They said making him laugh.

"I know you do, can you help me?" Lavi said as he leaned up.

"Don't know, you might have to pay us." Hikari said with a smirk.

"We only accept candy, cake or gifts as payment. Also the payment must be upfront." Ayame stated holding up a finger and winking.

"You two are evil but so cute!" Lavi said as he hugged them.

The three of them laughed as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. The girls ran and hugged their parents. Lavi sat down and laid his head on the table.

"Hey Lavi, I heard pink is your color." Allen said as he held up a picture. "Goes well with your hair color."

Lavi stared at the picture in horror.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER WHOEVER TOOK THIS PICTURE!!!!!!!!" Lavi yelled making everyone laugh.

It was just another day at the Black Order. A perfect day in a book full of fables. A day that was full of laughter and love.

END

Lece: Poor Lavi, I am taking votes. Should I continue with a sequel with the girls being older? Yes or No? Please tell me what you think! I am really considering a sequel. **By the by, the girls are three in this short.**

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS FOR READING THIS FAN FIC! I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO PAY BACKS A BITCH FOR HELPING ME COME UP WITH THIS STORY!**_


	19. Lavi's Babysitting Adventure Part 2

Lece: I couldn't resist doing a part 2.

**Lavi's Babysitting Adventure Part 2

* * *

**

"NOT AGAIN!" Lavi said as he ran through the order.

"Looks like the girls went missing again." Krory said as Lavi ran past them.

"Hopefully they didn't get the robot again." Miranda said as Lavi went past them the other way.

"I think they said something about Hevlaska." Krory said in thought.

"THANKS KRORY-KINS!" Lavi said as he ran down a hall.

"Or they were cooking with Jerry." Krory finished.

"He's gone." Miranda said pointing.

* * *

"I haven't seen the girls." Hevlaska said as Lavi sighed.

"Great, might want to check with Jerry." Lavi said as he crossed his arms.

"Allen and Kanda on a mission?" Hevlaska asked.

"Sort of." Lavi replied turning. "See you later."

"They are users."

Lavi turned and looked at Hevlaska.

"Both Ayame and Hikari are exorcists."

"Great, don't tell the parents." Lavi said as he left.

"I'm afraid I already did." Hevlaska said when Lavi left. "He's got trouble in the near future."

* * *

"Like this Jerry-san?" Ayame asked as she whisked the batter.

"Perfect." Jerry said as he checked on Hikari. "How are you coming along?"

"Biscuits are almost finished." Hikari replied as she finished cutting the biscuits out of the dough.

"There you two are."

Both girls looked to see Lavi. He was panting.

"Wanna help us?" Ayame said with a smile. "We're cooking."

"No thank-you." Lavi said as he sat on a stool. "I'll burn it."

"When are you and Aunt Lee Lee going to marry?" Hikari questioned making Jerry laugh.

"Whenever your Uncle Komui says we can." Lavi replied making the girls giggle.

"Can we go into town today?" Ayame asked as Jerry helped her pour the batter into a pan.

"Sure but you have to listen to me." Lavi said as he pointed to them. "No running away."

"We promise." Both girls said as Jerry put their cake in the oven with the biscuits.

"I should make you sign a contract." Lavi murmured. "But you can't write."

"Your cake should be done by the time you get back." Jerry said as the girls nodded.

"What is it you wanted to pick up in town?" Lavi asked as the girls ran over to him.

"We want to get something for Papa and Father." Hikari replied.

"We want to get them something for the new baby!" Ayame said twirling.

"BABY!?" Lavi said jumping up.

"SHHHHHH! We aren't to tell!" Hikari said as Ayame clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh great, they went to accept Rhode's offer." Lavi murmured and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can we go please!" both girls said with puppy dog eyes.

"YES! HOLD OFF ON THE EYES!" Lavi said covering his eye.

The girls laughed and twirled around. Lavi sighed as Jerry laughed.

"You'll have your hands full." Jerry said.

"Yeah I know. But Lenalee claims it's training for when we have kids." Lavi replied as she girls grabbed his legs.

"Let's go!" Ayame said. "We need to get Papa something!"

"Please hurry." Hikari said pulling at Lavi's jacket.

"Alright we're going." Lavi said as he started to walk with the girls attached to his legs.

"I wonder what kind of trouble they will cause this time." Jerry said as he went back to his work.

* * *

"Thanks for coming Gramps." Lavi said as the girls sat in the boat looking around.

"You'll need the help." Bookman said as the girls finally sat down.

"Uncle Lavi, do you have our innocence?" Hikari asked as Lavi glanced down.

A black bag sat between his feet. Komui had given it to him before they left.

"I'm not going to let you use it unless something happens." Lavi replied as Ayame pouted.

"Why can't we?" she questioned.

"The Earl of Time must not find out about the two of you." Bookman answered.

"So what do you want to get your Papa?" Lavi asked.

"Subject change." Hikari said pointing.

"Don't know." Ayame replied. "Window shopping."

"Should have brought Lenalee." Lavi said with a sigh.

'He has no idea what's about to happen.' Bookman thought.

* * *

Lavi held onto the two girls' hands tight. His eye constantly scanned the crowd. The girls were looking in the windows as they walked by. Bookman walked behind them.

:Hikari what do you think?: Ayame asked her sister through their link.

:Nothing yet.: Hikari replied.

Lavi shook his head. 'They're talking through their mind link again.'

The girls were now almost 5 years old. Both had stopped wearing girly clothes. That's what they said. Now they wore black pants and boots. They did wear kimono like tops Kanda had made every year for them. It was shortly after the Komurin incident did everyone find out about their _connection._ Hevlaska said it was because they were a special set of twins since they didn't look like identical twins. The two could talk to each other via a mind link. That's how they were able to plan everything out without everyone knowing what they were going to do.

'Wish I could read minds like them sometimes.' Lavi thought. 'I don't like how the air feels.'

:Aya! Look on your right!: Hikari said.

Ayame looked and she nodded toward Hikari. Both tugged on Lavi's hands. He looked down at them.

"Did you see something?" Lavi asked them.

"Yeah, in the window." Ayame said as she pointed.

"There's a pocket watch." Hikari said. "Two of them."

"Matching watches?" Bookman said as they walked up to the window.

"Papa always complains that they don't have watches." Ayame stated.

"Both have different time sets. They never look at the same clock." Hikari inserted.

"Oh yeah, I remember those fights." Lavi said as they looked at the watches. "Not that expensive either."

"Is it alright that we get them?" Ayame asked as she looked up at Lavi.

"Sure, did the two of you bring your savings?" he asked as he knelt down.

"All together we have about 4000 Euros." Hikari said as she held out a change purse.

"Well, whatever that doesn't cover I'll pay for it." Lavi said as he stood.

* * *

"I can't believe that they got them on sale." Lavi said as they walked back to the order. "They only spent 2000 Euros."

"We could go back and buy that dress." Ayame said making an anger mark appear on Lavi's forehead.

"Very funny." Lavi said as the girls giggled.

Suddenly there was a big explosion. Lavi turned to see 3 level two akuma.

"Gramps! Take the girls and get out of here!" Lavi yelled as he grabbed his hammer.

"Come!" Bookman said as he grabbed the girls and ran.

"Oudzuchi Kodzuchi!" Lavi yelled as he twirled his hammer. "GROW! GROW! GROW!"

"Stay here and do not move." Bookman said as he sat the girls down in a hole. "I will help Lavi. Stay where it's safe."

Bookman jumped away and the girls held each other.

:Hikari, what should we do?: Ayame asked.

:Did he leave our innocence here?: Hikari replied.

Ayame pulled up the black bag. Hikari grinned and they opened the bag.

"Lavi!" Bookman yelled as the redhead hit the ground.

An akuma jumped at Lavi before he could react.

"Shit!" Lavi said as he braced himself.

There was the sound of gunshots and something whistled in the wind. Lavi opened his eye to see the akuma be hit by bullets and a shuriken. He blinked in confusion.

"What the…" Lavi said as he heard feet behind him.

"UNCLE LAVI DUCK!" a voice yelled.

Lavi ducked and the shuriken went over head. He rolled onto his stomach to see Hikari holding a larger shuriken. His mouth dropped open at the sight.

"You used your innocence!?" Lavi said as he jumped to his feet.

"You needed help." Hikari answered as Lavi ran over to her.

"These are Level Twos!" Lavi said as he turned.

His mouth almost hit the ground. The akuma were gone. Bookman pointed to Hikari and Ayame. Ayame had a revolver in her hand and her other hand on her shoulder. Lavi knelt down to her height.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking her over.

"Recoil." Ayame replied as she winced when he touched her shoulder.

"Your parents are going to kill me." Lavi said as he sighed.

"Papa and Father will understand." Hikari said as she tried to comfort Lavi.

"Allen maybe, Kanda no." Lavi said as he stood. "Let's head back."

* * *

"WHAT!?!?" Komui said as he jumped up making his chair hit the ground. "THEY WERE ABLE TO USE THEIR INNOCENCE!?!"

"Think Allen and Kanda can hear you all the way in Germany?" Lavi said as he had his ears covered.

"Sorry just had to do it." Komui said as he walked around to the front of his desk. "I want to see what they can do."

Lavi paled. "You…what?"

"I want you to fight with the girls so I can see how their innocence works." Komui said as he leaned against his desk.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" Lavi said as he jumped up. "It's not that I don't trust the girls…DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE!?"

Komui looked up at him with his glasses shining.

"I'll forgive you for sleeping with Lenalee and…I'll let you marry her…"

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO UNCLE LAVI!" Ayame yelled at Komui stomping over to him.

"Uncle Komui, you caused him to get hurt!" Hikari said as they backed him into a corner.

"Girls calm down." Lavi said as he took off the ice bag from his head.

"You have a head wound from the shuriken and bullet wounds from my gun." Ayame said as she glanced at him. "If he didn't distract you, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"She's right, he must be punished." Hikari stated as she pulled out a remote.

"That's…" Lavi said as Hikari pushed a button.

"KOMURIN!" Komui said as the robot appeared.

"_Orders my Princesses?" _Komurin IV asked as his eye glowed red.

"TORMENT KOMUI!" Ayame yelled.

"I AGREE!" Hikari yelled.

"_Orders are to torment Supervisor Komui Lee."_ Komurin said as Komui paled.

"I created you! Obey me!" Komui said as he pointed at the robot.

"_I only obey Princess Aya and Princess Hikari."_ Komurin stated as it pulled out a frying pan. _"Must torment!"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui yelled as he was chased through the order.

"Girls that's overkill." Lavi said as he sweat dropped at the sight. "What will your Aunt think when she sees this?"

"I believe I agree." Said a voice.

They turned to see Lenalee with her arms folded. She walked over and looked Lavi over.

"He did distract you." She stated.

"Are you going to make us stop?" Ayame asked as Lenalee took the remote from Hikari.

"Oh no I wouldn't dream of that." Lenalee said as she turned the knob. "Just turning up the speed."

The girls laughed and Lavi sighed as Komui ran faster. Lenalee gave back the remote and patted the girls on the head.

"Here I am trying to correct them and you help them." Lavi said as Lenalee sat beside him.

"Don't worry, Allen and Kanda should be here by now though." Lenalee stated.

"What?" Lavi said paling. "_Should be here by now?_"

"What are you girls doing?"

"PAPA!" the girls yelled as they turned.

The girls blinked in confusion. "Papa?"

"I KNEW IT!" Lavi said as he jumped up and pointed. "I KNEW YOU WENT TO ACCEPT THE OFFER!"

"Shut up." Allen said in a high voice. "So what if I'm a girl again."

"Papa why do you have boobs?" Ayame asked as the girls walked up to him/her.

"Are you sick?" Hikari asked as Allen knelt down.

"I've been turned into a girl with a _little help_." Allen answered. "That way I can give you two a brother or sister."

"So this is how you had us?" Ayame asked as Kanda walked up.

"That's right." Allen said as she stood. "I'll return to normal once I have the baby."

"BABY!?" Lavi and Lenalee said.

"We knew it." Hikari said as the girls hugged their parents.

"Here we go again." Lavi said as he sat back down. "Another adventure with Allen pregnant."

"How did you get beat up?" Kanda asked Lavi. "A battle with a akuma?"

"Training with the girls…blame Komui." Lavi said as both parents looked at him. "The girls are tormenting him as we speak."

Komui ran by with Komurin hot on his heels at that moment. Allen and Kanda sweat dropped.

"He was the reason Uncle Lavi got hurt." Ayame said as she crossed her arms.

"We had to punish him." Hikari finished crossing her arms.

"Girls don't you have something for your parents." Lavi said as the girls looked at him.

"The gifts!" the girls said as they ran off.

"They let it slip earlier about a baby." Lavi stated. "I knew then where the two of you were going."

"Gifts?" Kanda said as the girls came running back.

"Uncle Lavi took us to town." Ayame answered.

"To find the two of you something." Hikari finished as they held out two boxes that was wrapped.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other then to the girls.

"You didn't need to do this." Allen stated as the girls shook their heads.

"Open them please!" the girls said as they jumped up and down.

They unwrapped the boxes and pulled out the pocket watches. The girls smiled and giggled.

"Now you two will be on time where ever you go." Hikari said.

"No more fights about the time!" Ayame stated.

"Oh girls." Allen said as she hugged the girls.

"Let's let them have time alone." Lenalee whispered to Lavi.

"I agree." Lavi whispered back. "Let's run before I get killed."

"We made a cake for us to eat…" the girls told their parents as Lavi and Lenalee snuck off.

"Get killed?" Lenalee said confused. "What did you do?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story…" Lavi said.

"We then went to town and on our back we were attacked by akuma…"

Lavi paled and took a quick glance. Allen and Kanda were calm at the moment. He walked faster and so did Lenalee who looked worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked as they passed the Science Department doors.

"I will be once I'm out of this castle." Lavi said as he kept glancing back. "Let's go run around for a bit."

"…then we used our innocence to save Uncle Lavi…"

"Hold on…_your innocence_?" Kanda interrupted.

"Yeah." The girls replied.

"Who let you have your innocence?" Allen asked.

"Uncle Lavi took it with us."

"RUN!" Lavi said as he took off in a mad dash.

"That's why you're in a rush." Lenalee said as she started to run. "You let them fight akuma."

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I knew something like this would happen!" Lavi said as he and Lenalee ran out the gates of the Order. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Komui ran ahead of them with Komurin following him.

"You think you're in trouble!" Komui said as they ran. "I MADE THEIR INNOCENCE AND GAVE IT TO YOU!"

"We better run quickly I hear Allen and Kanda's boots." Lenalee said as they jumped the cliff.

"_New mission."_ Komurin said as they fell. _"Run and survive Allen and Kanda's wrath."_

"I agree!" Lavi said as they hit the ground running.

"LAVI I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH YOU…YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN!" Allen's voice roared out.

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME YOU RABBIT! THAT SCIENTIST CAN'T EITHER!" Kanda's voice roared out.

"Well it could be worse." Lenalee said as they ran.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Komui and Lavi said.

* * *

"Hikari, what could we do?" Ayame asked as they were being babysitted by Reever.

"Well, wanna build another Komurin?" Hikari replied as Reever ran around with paper work.

"Great idea!" Ayame said as they snuck away. "One for each of us!"

They laughed as they ran down the hall.

It was a day for love, laughter and punishment. The impending birth would bring lots of joy and new adventures to come. A new chapter is about to begin…

END

* * *

Lece: Okay, Final chapter. Had to add this for me to do the sequel. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good review! 


End file.
